Art isn't the only thing I'm interested inHIATUS
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: This is a story I was working on in Quizilla. It's a romance story about Deidara and a girl named Accalia from the real world.
1. Info on Accalia

Ch 1

Name- **Accalia Uchiha** (first last)  
(Accalia means she-wolf in Latin)  
Age- **18** _(Deidara is like 19... I think... O.o)  
_  
Sex-**Female** _  
_**  
Personality- Happy, sometimes depressed, loves to laugh, loves anime and manga, plays the flute, is really hyper when she gets with her friends, HATES and I mean HATES with all capitols fangirls, they get on your nerves, they are just so... fangirly.**

Looks-** Long black hair with pixie cut bangs, purple eyes, very very little break-outs and no flaws, scar on her shoulder that says ART BANG.. **

Bloodline- **Uchiha... but you don't know that until a little later... **  
Past- **You are a regular school girl. Up until a few weeks ago when you started to read Naruto stories on quizilla, you felt as though someone has been following you. It gets creepy but you don't really care. And then... yea... that's where our story starts... lol..**

**Ch1**


	2. Who is that?

**"ACALYAAAA!!" Someone yelled at me. **

**I turned around and saw, whoopty-freaking-doo, my best friend, Yuuki. It was Friday and I saw walking to school with that same weird snesation that someone was watching me. My brother had already gone up ahead and was already in school. I was running just a tad late because I had to help my mom feed my baby sister. Even if she was 3 years old. **

**"Wha?" She ran into me. **

**"I have EXTREAMALLY gret news!!!" **_*Oh great.. Here goes miss talkative.*_** I thought. Althought, she was my best friend, so I could undure it.**

**"Hm? What's that?" I asked sweetly.**

**"OMG! OKAY!! 2 things! Number UNO! Are you going to the blow out today? And second, Oh. Em. Gee. I just got asked out from Adair!!" Yuuki said. I freaked out along with her, just for her. She rarely got asked out because she had carrot-top orange hair and freckles and read manga and watched anime all the time. She was as skinny and pretty as I was, but stupid people just liked me better for some reason. I thought it was pretty stupid I had all these fanboys. Why couldn't they all cursh and stalk someone else? Although, everyone else din't really know I liked... scratch that.. LOVE manga and anime. Besides Yuuki, everyone else didn't know I loved 'em. **

**"AWESOME!!! and I need to ask my mom or dad if I can. But, more than likely they will say yes!!" I said. The blow-out was this club-like dancing thing, held on the first Friday of every month and it's in a roller skating instead of skating, you dance. They play songs like Gasolina, Low, and stuff like that. It's only for middle schoolers and high schoolers. You didn't have to wear uniforms and it started at 7 and ended whenever your parent's picked you up. It was really fun. And, if I could get my parents to say yes, this would be the first ime I could go. Of course, though, Yuuki's mom would drive us also, of course, I would wear something that I looked totally hot in. Yuuki too. Best part about it: ****NO PARENTS ALLOWED!**

**"Okay, well, let's get to class." I said and we started walking again. I felt the prickle on my neck like something.. or someone was following and staring at me. I looked around and the only the out of the ordinary that I saw was a bright blue eye in the tree. It looked like someone that that had a blue eye was looking at me. I closed my eyes and shook my head then stopped and opened them. It was gone, whatever it was. **_*Weirdness....Omg, Bright blue eye... where have I heard of that.. or seen that before...? *_** I racked my brains but I couldn't remember.**

**---Fast Forward to Walking home with my brother, Calix, and Yuuki.----**

**"Yea, he asked me out and I was sooo trying to hold in my excitedness... Wait, is that even a word?" *all three of you laugh* "Yea, well, Cally??" That's my nickname for Calix.**

**"My dear little brother? My cute, nice, loves his siter, lovingly helpful little brother?" I said sweetly. **

**"Stop sugar coating it and spit it out!" He laughed. **

**"Could you do me a quiiick little favor and hold my backpack while I play the ****flute?"I said, persusivly(sp? lol). **

**"I wanna play a song for Yuuki!! It's a new song my band teacher taught us today! PLEASE!! pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!" I said, slightly begging because I was reaally excited to show them the song I learned today. **

**"FINE!" He gave in and held out his hand. **

**"hehehe thank you Cally!" I stopped and pulled out my flute and gave him my back pack. I open up the flute case and pulled it out and put it together. **

**"Ready?" They both stopped walking and then I got up from my sitting postition I was in to ready my flute. There was a bench a few feet away from where we stood so we all walked over to it. **

**"Okay, ready." Yuuki said. I started playing Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies. (look it up on youtube or somewhere 'cause I don't know where to find it. -.- ....) Near the beginning, Yuuki stood up and did ballet to it. She knew the song well because she danced to it because she is in ballet. It was both of our favorite song. Calix laughed and just stared in awe as my flute playing hit every note and Yuuki's ballet were in time together. There was people starting to come and watch and listen to us, so I played the song over and again and blushed as there was a crowd now over with us. But I shook it off and kept on playing. As I ended, there was aplaud and cheering and Yuuki and I were blushing and kept saying "Thank you" and "Thanks" sheepishly and were a bit shy. This hasn't really happened to us. As everyone left, it was just the three of us. We looked at each other and started laughing. I put away my flute and Yuuki was talking to Calix as she got out her water because she was really thirsty from all that dancing. (lol *.*) **

**"Oh, and Cally? You wanna go to the Blow-Out today?" Yuuki asked Calix.**

**"Sure, If Accalia wants to go, that and if our mom says it's cool." Replied Calix. "Yea." I said. Then, we all walked home and I asked my dad if we could go. "Yea, sure." He said. I freaked out majorly!! "THANK YOU!****THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!!****THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!!" I yelled as I went to go and call Yuuki to tell her that I could go. The plans were, I called Yuuki, then I get ready at around 4:30, like take a shower and shave and crap. It would be 5:30. I would skat-board over to Yuuki's house with make-up and hair stuff because she lived like down the street from me. I hugged my parents good bye and Calix didn't want to go to the blow-out so he went over to his girl-friend's house and hung out there. ( Calix is 2 years younger than me) I got the 'No drugs', ' No setting your drink down' and 'no taking any drinks from anyone or going to the bathroom by yourself' talk. I put on the outfit I was goint to wear. It was a grayish black short sleeved shirt that cut off around my mid section and I wore skinny jeans.**

But, I didn't do my hair of make-up yet. I would do that over at Yuuki's house. I went over at Yuuki's house and we took like 2 hours to get her outfit ready which was a gray-purple long sleeve that had the part where the shoulder was cut off, so it looked like a strapless, but the sleeves were hanging on still, a black tank top, and a pair of black jeans.

**Yuuki had long orange hair and pixie-cut bangs that got in her face, blue-gray eyes, and few break-outs.**

Then, You hopped into the car, and drove to the blow-out.


	3. All so new

As Yuuki and I entered the blow-out, we heard one of my favorite songs go on. Low!! I saw Yumi, one of my friends over with a group of random girls from our school. There was quite a lot of people here. I saw something on the edge of my eye. It was blue. It seemed so freaking familair!!! Where had I heard/ seen it before??? _*Oh well. I won't let anything faze me tonight. Tonight is about having the most fun possible and dancing club dances all night!!!! Lol*_ I thought. _*CRAP! I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll wait though. Get some dancing in before I go ta pee.' _I thought, then laughed at myself. We went to where Yumi is.

**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**

All of us girls in the group hit the floor and came up like clubbing

_  
_**Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

We went really low and people starting looking at us.

**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)**

We turned around, lifted up our legs and smacked our butt as the boys starting staring at us. One of the girls in the group was dancing with a kinda cute guy. His hands were on her hips and he was in the back of her and they were dancing, like I said, clubbing basically.

_  
_**She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

All of us girls in the group hit the floor and came up like clubbing and we started slightly giggling ans stopped and just swayed to the music as we all started talking. I felt someone staring at me. I just thought it was one of the guys staring as we all starting swaying our hips to the music. We practically screamed as Gasolina came on.

_(_**Who's this?)  
(Da-Ddy!)  
(Yan-Kee!)  
unito mambapa' que mis gatas prendan los motores...  
Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores...**

**Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores... Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa' que le den...  
(Duro!) Mami, ya yo se que tu no te me vas a quitar...  
(Duro!) Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar...  
(Duro!) Todos los weekend'es ella sale a vacilar..  
(Duro!) Mi gata no para de janguear, porque...**

We all club danced and a HUGE number of guys started to ask if Yuuki and I wanted to dance. Which, to Yuuki was quite surprise. But, she did look really hot tonight. I'm not being homo or anything, just being a friend.^.^. But, both of us wouldn't dance unless a really cute boy came and asked us.

**A ella le gusta la gasolina  
(Da me mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
(Da me mas gasolina!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina  
(Da me mas gasolina!)  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
(Da me mas gasolina!)**

I dropped it. I went low and came up and smacked my butt. This is where I finally found that blue eye. The same blue eye and figure that I felt was stalking, or following, me. And the odd part was that I saw blonde hair coming my way too. _*Okay, it's either a odd girl, or a really fricken feminine guy.*_ Just then, I almost fainted as I saw who came out of the crowd. _*.FU*. ISN'T HE IN NARUTO!?! HE IS DEFINETLY __NOT____suppose to be real. Maybe someone is cosplaying him. Yea, that's right. And it was just a coincidence that I saw him in the tree when I was coming to and from school. Yea, that's right.*_ Or so I thought. He came right over to me. "I assume you know who I am, un." He said. He didn't have on the Akatsuki wardrobe at all. he only thing you'd recognize him as would be that unmistakable blonde hair that was down in front of his left eye and partly down with a pony-tail on the left side. That, and the little mechanical thing on his eye. He was wearing a black turtle neck with the sleeves cut off and it showed part of his torso, black fingernail polish on (the same kind I had, because I painted my right-hand nails black), black jean-type pants that were skin-tight but hot, black belt, and chains on his pockets and belt loops. All in all he fit in. But, not that I would EVER admit it to anyone, not even Yuuki, he did look really hot.

He had his hair in his usual style, black fingernail polish, a black sleeve-less turtle neck, black skinny jeans with 3 or 4 chains hanging on his front belt loop that looped to his one of his back belt loops.

"By the silence and the look you have on, un, I would say that was a yes, un." He laughed. And then I almost melted. _*Nope, not letting this faze me at all. Maybe , No, he couldn't have been the one I keep seeing. I think I may play with him a little though. If he REALLY_** IS**_ THE Deidara, then he wouldn't mind someone like me playing with him. Hehehe...*_ "So, where's the Puppeteer at, MR. Deidara?" I laughed slightly. "Sasori-danna will be joining us shortly,un." And then a huge thought hit me. "Wait, aren't you and Sasori 'spose to be like dead or something?" I blurted out. God I hated when I did that. "Yea, and Itachi-sama too. But, just because we might have died in the manga and/or the anime, un, doesn't mean that we don't exist as people, un. We still exist, but not in a way you can comprehend, un." He just stood there smiling. I kinda freaked out. This guy was really good at cosplaying. I wondered what Sasori looked like... "So, I like you'r cosplay outfit. _Looks very _convincing." I complimented with, at least I hoped I did. He smirked. "This is no cosplay outfit, Accalia, un." "Hmph. Really, Ahah... You really expect me to believe that? You are a character our of a Anime called Naruto and you expect me to believe that you are the infamous Deidara? And your standing right before me? Now, if I say I believe will that get you to dance with me?" I said the last part rather more suductivly than I meant for it to come was a difference between flirting and playing. And I intended to do more playing that flirting. Heh. Or so I thought."Maybe." He smirked. He came over to me and just in time as Gasolina played again. I just smirked as he went behind me and we started dancing like everyone else was.

_(Who's this?)  
(Da-Ddy!)  
(Yan-Kee!)_

unito mambapa' que mis gatas prendan los motores...  
Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores...

_Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores... Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa' que le den...  
(Duro!) Mami, ya yo se que tu no te me vas a quitar...  
(Duro!) Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar...  
(Duro!) Todos los weekend'es ella sale a vacilar..  
(Duro!) Mi gata no para de janguear, porque..._

He put one hand of my waist and the other on my right hand and we danced like that. I started singing to the song, which, since I could barely speak any spanish sucked really bad.

_So bring it up.  
Burn it down.  
Throw it back,  
another round.  
I think I'm losing control. Ah Ah Oh. _

On my waist I felt something wet. It didn't really faze me that much. I was just having so much fun dancing!! ^.^

_Take it high  
bring it low  
are you ready?  
Here we go!  
Cause even if the cops is comin'  
I ain't gonna stop. _

That's when I saw Sasori come out of the crowd with an amused smirk. (Omg! I know! An actual emotion from the puppet master!! Lol..)

_Let's do some stupid shit (yeah)  
Let's get messy, messy with it  
Do some stupid shit (yeah)  
I know we're not supposed to  
But the hell with it (yeah)  
Let's get dirty, dirty baby  
Are you down with it (yeah)  
We'll then let's go do some stupid shit. _

Deidara obviously didn't see Sasori. Just when I thought all was lost, Yuuki was eyeing Sasori, I almost laughed but I turned my head to see Deidara having lots of fun dancing with me so I just brushed it off and waited for the next song to come on and then I would point out to Deidara that Sasori was here, and my best friend was about to glomp him.

________________________________________________________________


	4. Okay, what is going on?

I smirked as I felt Deidara stop dancing. I knew he saw Sasori. "Hiya, Sasori-danna, un!" He laughed nervously. _*Lol, I was wondering when the hell he was going to notice "Sasori".* _Sasori put up his thumb, first finger, and middle finger as glided it across the air, saying hi. I felt Deidara dancing again as another song, that I didn't recognize, came on. I danced along with him for about two songs, not looking up from either Deidara's face, that was in shear fun, and/ or the ground. I tended to not look at "Sasori" and Yuuki.

When I finally did look up, however, I snorted in laughter. Yuuki was club dancing with Sasori. _*So, the S-ranked puppet master let loose. This is so going on youtube.*_ I took out my phone and recorded the sight. No one, except Deidara, who was still holding onto my waist, knew what I was doing. We both laughed really hard as Sasori and Yuuki realized we were watching them. They stopped and Sasori whispered something into the other red-head's ear and she blushed like a hundred million different colors of red and pink. Sasori smirked and walked over to where Deidara and I were.

"Ready to go?" He looked at me. I looked at him with *.*, totally confuzzled. _*Does he mean me too?* _"Uh... er... M-me t-too?" I stuttered with confusion. What the hell was going on....?! "Yes. Leader-sama wants you. You are coming with us. And before you freak out or anything, yes, I know you think we are cosplaying, but we are as real as you are. So, come and follow us." He pivoted and motioned Deidara and I to follow him. "Uh, nooo. I am not following two strangers dressed as two of my favorite people in the Akatsuki, in Naurto to who-the-fuck-knows where!" I slightly yelled. Hey, you would be freaking out too if this situation happened to you. "You have too, un. The leader wants to see you, un." He said solemly. Wow, such a change in moods. "Okay, let's pretened I actually believe you for a moment, shall we? How the hell are we supposed to get back to wherever the fuck we are going? You are characters in a anime/manga called Naruto. And what if I don't want to go? I have a life here ya know! And, and I'm not saying I am, we would still need to go back to my house to get my clothes and for me to say good-bye to everyone," I paused, "Wait, am I going to stay, or what the hell's happening?" I asked, finally finished with my freaking out and now I'm just curious. "Good to see you stopped freaking out," Sasori said, he had turned toward me and we were now walking over to the concession stand. I was thirsy, that was all I could say. We sat down on one of the tables and I sat _on top of_ the table.(* I do that sometimes...hehehe.... although I get in trouble a lot because of it... Lol*)

"You want to explain the whole situation to her, un? Or should I,un?" Deidara asked, looking at me. "You can. If I do it, her stupidity and lack of common sense, will give me a migrain." Sasori got up and headed over to the counter but stopped. I glared at him with my eye "I will be right back, I am thirtsy. Anyone else want water?" Sasori asked. "No, you might spike my drink or something." I said, as I looked at Deidara was was looking like ...o. "Naw, I'm good, un." Sasori just shrugged and strode off to the counter to get a drink."Okays, now please explain to me what the fucking hell is going on." I said fakely-sweet. Deidara just smirked."Okay, un. So you know how you have animes and mangas, right,un?" He said, I nodded._*This is gonna be good.....*_ "Well those are actually different worlds, un." I just lifted up an eyebrow. "Mhm, riiiiiight." I said. "Let me finish, un." He waved me down. "Fine, whatever." I said. Sasori walked over to where we sat and opened up the bottle of water he just bought. I looked up at him with the same expression I gave Deidara. "What?" He asked me annoyed. _*Jeez, hostile much?*_ "Nothing, god. Now finish up blondey before I have to leave when my friend's mom comes to pick us up. By the way," I said, "I wonder what time it is..." I said, then I took out my phone from my right-hand back pocket. It read 10:28. "Fuck, her mom's coming to be here in and hour and two minutes." I murmered. "Huh?" Sasori asked. "Nothing." I shook my head. "You may proceed. " I said, using random hand motions. "Okay,un. So-" He started but I yelled out instead.

"_SHIFTY NINJA EYES!!!!!_" I yelled randomly,rapidly moving my eys from left to right.

Then I stopped looking at a very shoked and confused Sasori and Deidara. I laughed because I was just being random. Like always... "O__O . . . . . What the hell was that, un?" Deidara still stared at me. "Inside joke." I said, laughing really hard. "Wha?" Sasori looked at me still confused. "Okaay, I think you should fit in really well with Tobi, un." I pirked up. Tobi was really one of my favorite characters. "Tobi? Wait, isn't he Madara?" I asked. "Uh.... If he heard you, he would probably kill you on the spot,un. He doesn't like people knowing he is, un." Deidara said. "Kays..." I said still shifting my eyes for effect. I loved being so random. "So anyway, you can go on Dei-dei." I laughed. _*I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CALLED HIM MY SECRET NICKNAME FOR HIM! GODDAMNIT!* _Deidara laughed and Sasori was smirking. "What did you call me, un?" He eyed me and for the first time in a really long time I felt nervous and self-concious. I called you Dei-dei." I said, triumphantly. Better to be straight-up when embaressing myself. Deidara smirked even wider. "Dei-dei,un? Hmm.. That's a new one, un. It won't take me long to get used to you calling me that, un." Deidara said. "Wait, Wha-." I was cut off by Deidara coming at me. Sasori look like O.O. "Im going to go... to the bathroom....."Sasori said. The reason he was leaving was because all of a sudden Deidara was fucking kissing me. I was in a too big of a shock state to register what was happening. Deidara pulled away. He looked at me shock stricken face and smirked. "You like, un?" The blonde asked, still smirking. "Ima.... going..to...um...uh...go to the bathroom.... um...yea..." I said, standing up. Deidara walked over to me before I could do anything. He slid is arm around my waist and kissed me again. "Heh. But hurry back okay, un?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn. "Whatever, just let me go." I tore out of his grip and practically ran to the bathroom. I saw Yuuki in the bathroom. She was flushing and blushing a deep red. She looked at me and I giggled. She giggled too. I must've been blushing as well. I walked over to the sink and pulled up my hair. "Care to explain?" She asked. "Probably as much as you do..." I murmered. She still heard it though. Yuuki laughed. I splashed water on my face. _*Why the fucking hell did that blonde kiss me??!!! AND TWICE?!?!?!?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!! HE COULD BE A FUCKING STRANGER FOR ALL I KNOW!!!*_ I frantically yelled at myself and at him inside my head. I yelled a stream of very pretty and colorful curses. Yuuki looked at me and laughed. "Wow, I didn't know there were that many curse words!" She smirked. "Shut the hell up Yuyu..." I said. Yuyu was my nickname for my red-headed best friend. "So, why were you blushing when I came in?" I asked her. "Did you know that guy looked EXACTLY like Sasori?" She changed the subject. "Yea, they want me to go back to the Akatsuki hide-out with them because Leader-sama wants me." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Aren't they from Naruto?" She asked me. Did she actually believe these pedaphiling idiots? "Isn't that just an anime?" I asked. "Yea, but I have read cases on google about how some people were taken into mangas and animes because they were a different world. It was really weird but cool." She explained to me and I just looked at her like __O ZOMG. "And you didn't tell me this, why exactly?" I asked, infuriated. WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME THIS BEFORE!?!?! "Ummm...he he... Because I didn't think it was very important..!" She said, probably scared the fact I'm mad. I can get quite a temper because I'm stubborn. "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT FUCKING SOONER AND A PEDAPHILAC, FEMINEN BLONDE WHO IS NOT ONLY FROM A ANIME AND MANGA BUT BLOWS UP THINGS AND IS A S-RANKED CRIMINAL COULDN'T HAVE KISSED ME! AND TWICE!! AND THE FIRST TIME WAS IN FRONT OF THE PUPPET!!! I yelled at her. She was hiding behind a sink. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Someone came in the bathroom. It was Deidara.


	5. Changes

Someone walked in the bathroom. Well, more like stomped. It was a very hurt-looking, pissed Deidara.  
"Let's fucking go, un!" Deidara yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I gave Yuuki a HELP-ME!!! look. She looked helplessly at me and then laughed.  
"*.* Wha-?" I asked. He was still pulling me as we strode past a very amused smirking Sasori. I was still mega confused, but I was slightly aware of the three of us exiting the Blow-out. "What the hell?" I yelled. Deidar still pulling me as I saw a car coming torward us. _*OMFG!!!!*_I just stared as I saw who was driving it.

"When the Effing hell did Weasal learn to drive?!" I asked, very, very, very shocked. "Appearently whenever you cross into another world, your outfit and your status change, un. Not a clue when Itachi learned to drive,un." Deidara explained to me. He was still fucking pulling me.  
"Let me guess, you are taking me back to your world." I said. Deidara nodded. "Fine, but let me first grab my stuff at my house, K?" I asked. "Fine." Sasori said before Deidara could say anything.  
We got into the car. Itachi looked at me like O.O and staring at my outfit. "HIYA WEASAL!!" I got into the car and hugged him. Everyone looked at me like O___O. "Okay then, un..." Deidara was probably the most shocked... amd confused. I laughed as I pulled away and saw Itachi softly blushing. "Awww! I think you need another hug Weasal! You look like you liked it!" I giggled. "Shut up and stop calling me Weasal dammit! Call me Itachi or something!" Itachi yeled. I laughed again. "Sowwy Itachi. Did I gewt under youw skwin?" I said like a little kid. I laughed really hard when I saw Itachi's eye twitch. I heard Deidara trying to hide his laugh too.  
"So where's Fishy at? And Tobi?! And Flower?!" I asked happily. "Who?" Sasoi, Deidara, and Itachi asked at the same time. "Kisame is Fishy. Tobi is...well.. Tobi ....er Madara. And Flower is Konan," I said, counting on my finges as I named them,"And Itachi, you," I pointed at Uchiha,"are Weasal. Deidara is either Dei-dei or Blondey, depending what mood I'm in." I shrugged. "And last, but not least, Sasori is puppet and/or puppet master." I smiled happily as I told them my ridiculous icknames for them. Itachi, Deidara, and SAsori looked at me .O. "Okay. Where do you live Acccalia?" I tachi asked me as we all sat down in the car. _(*Heh. I forgot to mention what type of car it is. It's a 2008 silver Mercedes Benz. Lol. Nice car for S-ranked criminals.. ^.~ ~.^ *)_ "Wait, first of all, why the HELL do ya'll know my names when I haven't ever met you guys?" I asked. "Because we have been fol-" I cut Deidara off. "Don't say follow. And YOu WERe THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME?! WHY?!" My voice got higher I finished my sentence.

"Because the leader told us too. Actually Leader told me to go and get you as a mission, but Deidara seemed strangely estatic about wanting to come with me to get you. I asked Leader and he said it was fine. We had to blend in so we can't use any jutsu until we get back to our world." Sasori explained to me. I ignored the fact Deidara was blushing. "Okay, then.... Anyway, let me message Yuuki to tell her I am staying with you guys and to cover for me and to tell her I'm not being molested by you guys," At this Itachi and Sasori smirked, "I'll show you were I live you just drive down Mermaid Cove until I say turn." I intructed Itachi. "Okay, well Sasori sits up front and you and Deidara sit in the back." Itachi said, motioning me to stop being so close to him. I hugged him again just for the hell of it. Hey, he was my second favorite character in Naruto and it wasn't everyday Akatsuki members come and take you away to their hide-out. Everyone just stared at me as I hopped in the back with Deidara. "You are going to take some time to getting used to,un." Deidara said as I was buckling the seatbelt. "I'll take that as a compliment." I said.  
"Oh, and before I forget, don't say anything about what we did in the Blow-out to anyone. You shouldn't go to sleep or you won't wake up if I do find out you say anything." Sasori threatend. "Is that a threat or a promise?" I said back. Sasori glared at me but I just shook it off as I turned to Deidara. The car started moving. "So, Deidara, do you like Sasori?" I asked. Deidara looked shocked. "N-no,un! W-what do you m-mean, un?" Deidara stuttered. "What the hell do you think I mean? DO-YOU-LIKE-SASORI?" I stated. "Why would you ask me that, un?" Deidara looked confused and shocked. "Because there is a lot of talk and rumors and pictures of Sasori and you doing yaoi stuff. Actaully there is also You and tobi, you and Itachi, Itachi and Sasori, Itachi and Sasuke and lots of others." I said as I saw confusion strike across Deidara's face. "What is yaoi, un?" Deidara asked. "Yaoi is boyXboy. Boys that-" I made put together my hands and laced my fingers togather and then unlaced them and then laced them again, making a akward movement as I saw a huge blush creep across Deidara's face. I giggled as I knew he understood."They are kinda weird and I'll have to show them to you. Sometimes they are really hot though." I said the last part really really soft, but I knew Deidara heard me. "Really, un?" He smirked. I turned away and looked out the side window of my door because I knew I was blushing. _*I haven't told anyone that I sometimes like yaoi! Not even Yuuki!!* _Deidara smirked and lifted an eyebrow up as he saw me blushing. He leaned torward me. I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Which of them do you think are hot, un?" Deidara said as I turned top face him. I found his lips on my as we kissed._ (*Well no duh! Of course you are gonna feel his fricken lips on yours if you are kissing! Way to go smart one.... lol*)_

"Get a room you too, god." I heard Sasori say from the front end of the silver car. Deidara smirked. _*Why the hell am I kissing back?!?!*_ Deidara sucked on my lip as I looked out his window and saw this is where we had to turn. "Oi! Itachi! Turn here, dumbass!" I yelled as I tore away from Deidara. He smirked as I started to blush. "Whatever." Itachi turned the car suddenly as I crashed into Deidara. "Learn how to drive moron; before you get us all killed!!" I yelled as we drove down my street. "And what makes you think that wasn't my intention to begin with?" Itachi said, smirking. *Why the hell is everyone smirking so much?* "Whatever, turn right here and it's the last house in the cole-de-sack. _(*I don't know how to spell that... of you do then MESSAGE ME PLEASE!!!!! Please and thank you!*)_ "Okay." Itachi just said and did as I instucted. We pulled up to my house and I texted Yuuki. I looked over it and it said:

----------------------------------------

~Hiya Yuuki~  
I'm okay.  
I'm going over with Deidara, Sasori and Itachi  
Did you know Itachi can drive?  
I swear, this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon....  
Hopefully..  
Anyway, cover for me please!!  
I owe you one!  
And I don't know when I'm going to be back so just make up something and no telling where I'm going, okay?  
I'm going to bring my laptop and my phone over there with me so we can stay in touch.  
Thanks and I love you like a sister!!  
~Accalie Uchiha~  
P.S. Omg, I can't believe I still put Uchiha even when I'm with the older brother now...  
Yea... whatever....  
Text me back, K?

I thought that sounded good enough and sent it.  
I followed Deidara out of the car and closed the door. I turned around and knocked on Sasori's window to tell him to roll it down. "What, brat!?" Sasori snapped."Jeeze! What's your problem? Anyway, why aren't you and emo-elmo's brother coming with us?" I asked. "Because Deidara doesn't want us too. Plus Sasori and I need to talk." Itachi answered for the red head. "Okays, you two go **talk**." I giggled. "That's not what I meant!!" Itachi growled. "Sure it isn't.... I **have** seen Google ya know... Anyway, whatever. I should probably go before you get your polka-dot panties in a twist. That or Deidara gets impatient and bombs me. Whichever comes first." Itachi rolled his eyes at what I said. "Whatever. Just go already, brat." Sasori said. I laughed. "I'll make sure to take my time, because obviously you two couldn't wait until we get the Akatsuki headquarters to "**talk**". _*My mind is sooo in the gutter today... Sick-minded-ness is fun sometimes...hehehe...*_ I laughed again as I saw Itachi's and Sasori's eye twitch. I left the two and headed to where Deidara was. He laughed as I rolled my eyes and mouthed "yaoi moment". "Ready, un?" Deidara asked me. "As ready as you probably are." I said, my voice had a vacuous tone to it.  
_**FUN FACT~ vacuous means empty; emotionally or intellectually shallow; and/or meaningless.**_

"Yea, that's true, un." He laughed. "Yea, well.. I need to pack and take a shower. So, go downstairs and grab something to eat." I said, motioning him to go downstairs. "Fine, un. But if I see Sasori and Itachi in the car, I'm coming upstairs so I don't become criminally insane, un." Deidara said. "O__O. Okays, you sometimes scare me.... Don't you mean even more insane than you already are?" I said. "Whatever, un." Deidara said, going downstairs. I grabbed the clothes I was going to change into and headed for the bathroom. I closed the door and then turned on the shower to heat it up.


	6. Ew, I actually kissed him!

_Ugh, today has been very wearisome! First I had to wake up at 5, then take a shower, then BLAH BLAH BLAH and then I meet up with the hottest Akatsuki guys.... I'm not even sure they are real. You know what? I'm going to ask to see Deidara's mouth-hands.... Then we will see who is lying... I don't think I'm prepared if he does have them.... *shudder*'_ I thought, taking off my clothes, ever so slowly, and jumping in the shower to wash off every spot Deidara and Sasori touched me. "Creepy blonde." I murmured_. 'GOD DAMNINT! STUPID BLONDEY PROBABLY VITIATED ME WITH THOSE KISSES!!! Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit a yaoi moment...... ZO! MY! EFF! GEE!!!! HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Stupid Blonde.....' _I thought, mentally screaming. ((Vitiate means to spoil or pollute. Lol, he spoiled and polluted you. XDD)) _'Hey, at least I didn't have on any lipstick or Deidara would look like a clown.. *laugh* That would probably be a step up from Blondey.'_ I thought, laughing. I got out of the shower and put on my Victoria's Secret green and white striped underwear. ((Victoria's Secret underwear is SOOOOOO comfy!!! N-not that I have ever worn any..... 0_0 Lol...)) I was brushing my hair over to one side when I noticed I forgot my matching bra. "Damn." I whispered. I wrapped my towel around me and opened the door and little so I could scope my room. He wasn't there. I let out a sigh of relief as I crept into my room and quickly shut my door. _'Now to grab the thing that started my venture.'_ I thought, scanning the room. "AHA!!" I whispered triumphantly, and grinning as I found the misplaced bra. I grabbed it and grinned again. It was my favorite. I was still looking at it. "What are you doing, yeah?" I turned around to see Deidara on my bed, with his legs crossed and leaning on his hands; fully dressed. I was in my towel with nothing more than underwear and I was holding a very lacey bra in front of him. Great. Just my luck. I quickly hid my bra behind my back. "Nooooothing. I.... I just forgot something."I said, still staring at him with a blush that crept on my cheeks. "You look really _nice_ right now, yeah. Hmmm.." Deidara said, looking up and down at me, like I was a prize he really wanted. Great, Blondey wants to do me. I blushed, but tried to hide it by looking him straight in the eye. "Don't even _THINK_ of doing anything." I warned, slowly stepping back. He smirked. "Now, why would I do that, yeah?" He smirked, getting up slightly. "And if you do, it's called acquaintance rape." I said, still stepping back slowly. Stupid feet won't move fast. Why me? "I don't think it's rape if the other party wants it as well, un." He said, smirking and getting up.  
"W-what makes you t-think I would e-ever do t-that with y-you of all p-people?" I stuttered. "This does, yeah." He said simply. Before my feet could move, or any reaction could be made, he was kissing me. And quite forcefully. I kissed back, unconsciously. The amazing part: I forgot I was in my towel.

I felt his tongue gracefully grace my top and bottom lip. I decided to play with him and kept my mouth shut. He growled and pushed me up on the wall, making me gasp. He took advantage of this and darted his tongue inside my mouth. His hands that were once resting on my hips and waist, were now ungloved ((because remember he had on finger-less gloves like me.)) and were sucking on my neck. I moaned as his hands were sucking on the soft spot on my neck. I gasped as soon as I saw his hands. "Holy fuck! You really _are_ Deidara!!" I exclaimed with this miraculous discovery. "That's what I've been telling you all along, un."He said, rolling his eyes. "Meh. Well, if you are done, I need to change!" I said. _'Screw him! I'm not giving my virginity up to a bisexual pedophile with a sentence deficit!'_ I thought. "Meh. Fine Accalia, un." He said, defeated and let me go to change. I ran to my bathroom and changed into a ninja outfit.

I got out of the bathroom to see Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori fighting over who was going to do something or another. They turned around to see me. "Hot, un." Deidara said, eyebrows up. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Pervert." I walked downstairs and they followed me. I went to my parent's liquor cabinet and got slightly drunk off of Pinot, a wine, (( I just know alcohol people, never had drunken any)) by chugging it. I pinched my face in disgust and then remained calm. Everyone looked at me like O__O and O.o. "What?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "I like alcohol! Is there a problem with that?" I asked. "Are you a drunk?" Itachi asked. "Nope. Never have been and never will be. I'm too... Well, me to do it.." I said, shrugging. I pack 4 bags: one for my clothes, one for my "girl stuff", one for some random drinks, and one backpack that had my medium-sized laptop and my phone, and phone charger and stuff like that in it. We all grabbed something. And, after a big argument of me being a lady and stuff with Deidara, I carried my backpack. I rolled my eyes as we got out to the car. "Crap. Hey guys, warm up the car. I need to go to the bathroom real fast, k?" I said, walking back toward the house. "Okay, brat." Sasori yelled back. I waved back at them to show I heard it. As I stepped into the bathroom and went, my phone rang. I let it ring real fast 'cause it had my favorite song on it, Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Okay so it wasn't my favorite song, because I had like 9 favorite songs, but it was one of them. It was also the ringtone I had set for Yuuki. The message read:

~~~~Hey Acey!~~~

Sorry, I was busy with another something when I got your message so I didn't write back.

Everything is taken care of and I covered for you, so you can be gone for as long as you want and not get in trouble! Love me, Praise me. Lol.

Tell Sasori I said hi and thanks for the 'dance'. Lol, if you get my drift.

=] Thanks!!

Anyway, everything is coolness and awesome! Have a good time being an Akatsuki member! Tell Itachi I think he should do his brother soon. INECENSTIVE PEDAPHILIC!!!

O_O

Come back and visit me sometime soon!!

Love,

Yuuki Of the Sand

P.S. Lol, I know. I still use "of the sand". I LOVE SASORI!!!!! Lol

=]

_____________

I laughed. "What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked. I got out of the bathroom. "Ah, Yuuki ius hilarious. She thinks it should go fuck his brother soon. INECENSTIVE PEDAPHILIC!!!!! *Laughs* Oh, god. She is really weirdly funny sometimes.... Ehy, let's go, okay?" I said, walking out the front door and into the car. As we entered the car, I told them what Yuuki said. Itachi, as out-of-place as it seems, god red and blushy, and Sasori got flustered.

It took like an hour to get to where they needed to go and I fell asleep in the car. "Accaaaaaaliaaaaa, un." Deidara whispered, shaking me softly awake. I fluttered my eyes open and rubbed them. "Is it time for school already?" I asked, yawning. "No, sleepy head. We are here, yeah." Deidara said. I closed my eyes for a second and then shot them open again. "So it wasn't a dream... You really are Deidara and we are going to the Akatsuki and I'm going to be an Akatsuki member." I mumbled. "Mhm." Itachi said from outside the car. His car was a silverish green mercedes benz slr.

((nice car for s-ranked criminals, huh?))

I got out of the car and Itachi opened up a portal. We were in the front of a very creepy house. It was in the country and there was no one around. Awesome! We all went in, but Deidara had to carry me because the portal looked REALLY weird. When we got out, it was like being in the world of Naruto, except it was real life. Nothing was drawn.


	7. I have to share a room with WHO!

I looked around in awe. "Not what you expected, is it, yeah?" Deidara asked/stated the obvious. I laughed. "No, not at all." I murmured. He rolled his eyes. I looked at Itachi. "How long will it be until we get to the hide-out?" I asked. "Hn. About a couple of minutes if I use a jutsu to get us out of here." Itachi said in his normal voice. "Neat. Let's go 'cause I wanna see Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, and Pein." I said, excitedly. "What about Kisame, un?" Deidara asked. "I'm not so much thrilled to meet Mr. Tuna over there." I rolled my eyes. Deidara laughed. "Wow, you really _do_ have nicknames for all of us,un. You are a very big smart ass, Accalia, un. You know that, yeah?" Deidara asked. I stood up high. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." I said, walking behind a tree. "Sure, you do that, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Hmph." I said/hmphed. Lol. I laughed as I glared at Deidara, who was talking about art with Sasori. I ran to Itachi and made him bend down to my eye level. "Ehy, 'tachi! Can we go now? I'm not usually this impatient but Deidara and Sasori are starting to get on my nerves. You have more self-control than I do, so can you do your jutsu and make us vanish to the hideout?" I whispered. He nodded. Itachi did hand signs and with a 'poof!', we were in the kitchen in what I assumed to be the Akatsuki hideout; a huge, beautiful, and old masion. I loved it! I heard Deidara and Sasori bickering about art again. "Will you two just shut up already? Your voices give me a headache sometimes! Fuck!" I yelled. They ignored me and continued to fight; that is, until I hit them over the back of head the with my hand. And very hardly, I might add. "Ow, what was that for, un?" Deidara whined, rubbing the spot I hit him. "Yeah, brat?" Sasori said. "You two are going to make me go mentally unstable.... Well, more than I already am... =D" I said, smiling like the lunatic I was. "-_-' Okay then.. Hey, we have to report to Leader-sama's room before we do anything." Deidara said. I sighed. "Okay. Lead the way, Artist Blondey." I said, sighing again and scratching my midnight-black hair. I followed Deidara as we walked around th mansion to Pein (leader)."So how come your hair is so black, yeah? It's like, a midnighty-ish black, yeah." Deidara asked as we walked. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, I dunno. It just so happens that black was the color of hair that I was born with. Like you were born with blonde hair and Itachi was born with ink-black hair, and Sasori was... okay well, I don't know if puppet's have _real_ hair or not...." I said, distantly. I really did wonder that.

"We're here Accalia, un." Deidara said, knocking on a fancy door to what I assumed was Pein-sama's door. "Come in, Deidara and Accalia." A voice said through the door. Deidara opened up the door and I walked inside; Deidara following me. "Leave, Deidara. I need to talk to Accalia alone. I will call you once I am done with her." Pein said. "Yes, Leader-sama, un," Deidara said," I will be back for you, yeah." He whispered to me and winked. I scowled and stuck out my tongue. "Just leave, pervert." I said. Deidara scowled back and closed to the door as he left. "Hello, Leader. Nice to finally meet you. Or should I say, Pein-sama." I said, bowing as my hair touched the ground. "You already knw almost everything about these members. And, you seem to make friends quite easily. That's why I recruited you." Pein said. I laughed. "So Pein, you need me to form allies with other nations so you can get the tailed beasts, right?" I asked, staring up at Pein. He blinked. "Exactly. And, call me Leader in front of everyone except Konan wh-" "-Who already knows about you and how you both need to report to Tobi-who is actually Madara. Am I correct?" I finished his sentence and asked. "Yes. So, even though Madara accepts you- thought not fully- you are to partner up with Deidara and share a room with him. And until he accepts you fully, you can't have your own room. Understood?" He asked, well if you call demanding asked. _'WHAT?! HE WANTS ME TO SHARE A ROOM WITH SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME?!?! Fiiineeee, I can't obey his-or Madara's- order.... Damn it...'_ I thought, angerily. "Yes, Leader-sama." I said, through my teeth. "Right. Deidara?" He called. "Yes, un?" Came a reply. "Come and get her. " Pein yelled. "Gotcha, un." Deidara yelled in a distance. I heard walking toward the room. "Oh, and one thing Pein, before Deidara gets here. How come the three of them aren't dead?" I asked. "Because they aren't." He said, simply. I got a anime vein. "Whatever." I said just as the door opened. "Let's go, yeah." Deidara said. Who was appearently in a black mesh top and black baddy jeans. "You are to share a room with her, Deidara. Is that understood?" Pein asked. "Completely, un." Deidara said. I walked out of the room. "Bye Leader-sama." I yelled, waving. He rolled his eyes and I smirked. _'People here are going to think I'm insane. Awesome ^_^!'_ I thought. I smiled. "Follow me, un." Deidara said, waving to me. I realized that I had stopped. "Yes, Deidara." I rolled my eyes and ran up to him.

As we walked, we talked of very random things. "Here's my room, yeah." Deidara said, pointing to a room that had a black and a gold-type color door. "Neat." I said, walking in. I looked around. Damn, for criminals, they have nice rooms. Deidara's room was silver and black with a bed in the middle of the room. The bed had a black comforter and white pillows and sheets. There was a large black lamp that hung from the ceiling on either side of the bed, as well as plants and clay. There was a white shirt thrown across the bed and a black chair in front of a black, silver, and white desk.

I looked around and only saw one bed. My eye twitched. _'We probably, most likely, have to share a bed. Great. Not that I'm complaning or anything. I mean, hell, isn't all of our dreams to sleep in a bed with one of _**the**_ most hottest Akatsuki members?'_ I thought. "What's wrong with your eye, un?" Deidara asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. "N-nothing. How come there is only one bed, but it had two sides?" I asked. He laughed slightly darkly. "Guess we are going to have to share a bed, yeah." He said. I looked at him: 0_0. "Uhm, okay.... I think...I would rather share a bed with you then Kisame, that's for sure." I said, sitting on the bed. Deidara blinked at me and then followed me and sat down on "our" bed. I looked down at his hands. They had mouths on them. _'Hmm... I wonder what I could do with those mouths.... Heh, dirty thought. Lol. Probably a lot of things.... Okay, I have officially hit unstable-ness. I am thinking about what to do with the mouth-hands of an S-ranked criminal from a organization called Akatsuki, ho had killed lots and lots of people. Wow, Accalia....I still wonder what I could do with those hands, though......'_ I thought. I looked down to see Deidara's hands... doing something.... well, very close to what I was thinking of. (.....His hands were making out, and they're tongues were touching....)

*Drool* "Hm, funny how the littlest of things amuse us, un. Hey, Accalia, un?" Deidara asked, smirking. "Hm?" I said, still drooling slightly. "Would you like to try something with me, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Uhm, it depends on what that something' is." I said, smirking back. "You see what my hands are doing, un?" He asked me. "Mhm..." I said, getting very suspicous at the picture of me making out with his hands entered my mind. "Well, do you want to try it, un?" He asked, boldly. I coughed really hard. "What?! Um, I mean.... I guess... Though I have never kiss anyone... let alone any_thing_..." I said, still coughing out of suprise that my little "vision" is about to come true. "Just put your mouth on one of mine and I will take over for you, un." He said, smiling. I felt anxious, but excited. I had major butterflies. "Okay." I said, getting ready by putting on my vanilla-mint flavored lipgloss-which was sure to get messed up. "Ready, un?" He asked. "As I'll ever be!" I said, taking his right hand and putting on my mouth. He laughed and I laughed as well as I kissed the hand. "Is it really so funny, un?" He asked. I nodded. I departed from the hand as breath became a neccesary thing. "Now, something to reward the artist." I said, leaning over to Deidara and kissing my lightly. The door slammed open and a guy in a swirly mask came bounding in. "Accalia!!! Tobi is a good boy?!" Tobi asked/yelled. "If Tobi doesn't go out of the room right now, Tobi isn't." I glared. I was having fun and he came in and ruined it. I don't get out much, so I like new, exciting, and _dangerous_ things. ^_^. "So, Tobi is a good boy?!?!?!?!" Tobi asked, excitedly. "Yes, Tobi is a very good boy. Now, good boys leave teenagers alone when they are in a room that was supposed to be locked. Right, Deidara?" I said, looking at Deidara, who was glaring at Tobi. Appearently, he thought the same-though he only nodded. "YAY!!! Pretty Accalia thinks that Tobi is a good boy!!! Tobi needs to talk to Accalia when Deidara and her and finished making out, kays?!" He said, running out of the room. Deidara and my jaw dropped. "Was it so easy to tell?" I asked, sitting up; only to be brought down by a tired looking Deidara. my guess was that it was 4:00 a.m. and I didn't get any sleep; besides on the way here from in the car. I yawned as the sudden feeling of tiredness over wealmed me. I looked to Deidara to see he was alreayd asleep. I kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him. "Screw Madara; he can wait until morning to see me. I am too tired." I whispered to myself. I looked up the peaceful looking Deidara, who was asleep. "I'm going to like it here. I just know it." I whispered. I kiss Deidara's sleeping lips and fell fast asleep after that. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	8. Here I come, Hot Topic!

I was between asleep and awake; I was dozing off. I felt the warm figure that held me close stir, ever so slightly. I felt the strange person kiss my lips. They thought I was still asleep. "Mmm, I thought you were still asleep." I mumbled, sleepily. I wasn't even close to being awake. "I thought you were asleep also, un." Came a just-as-sleepy reply. My eyes were still closed. "Mm, can I sleep in for a bit longer? I'm so tired!" I said, yawning. My eyes were _still_ closed. "Yesssssss, we are both sleeping for much , much longer, un. We only got about 3 hours of sleep, yeah." Deidara said, sleepily and yawned. "Mm, good morning, er night, then." I yawned, and snuggled back into the warm figure, which was Deidara. "Same here, un." Came a distant reply from Deidara, who was already falling asleep once more. I giggled softly and fell asleep again.

It was midnight when I woke up again. This time, though, I opened my eyes. I got more then enough sleep. I got out of bed, shivered from the suden burst of cold air, and stretched like a cat. "Brr.." I said, shivering. I grabbed a blanket from the bed and looked around. _'Deidara isn't in the room; probably around the mansion or taking a shower.... or blowing up something...' _I thought, laughing. I looked around the room once more and found a note lying next to where I was asleep at. It was red and hand black cursive on it. It read:

__________________________________________

Accalia,

I am in the kitchen if you need me, okay?

Hope you wake up soon, my darling!

Just letting you know where I was at,

Just in case you were wondering.

^_^

Love,

Deidara

__________________________________________

I read it over and over again. It felt so weird hearing it from Deidara without his sentence deficit!! "The kitchen? Sounds like the perfect place to make coffeeeeeee!!!!" I purred. "I wish they had a Starbucks here!!!" I whined. "Would you like some cheese to go with that wine?" Came a voice. I spun around to see Kisame. "Fishy!!!" I yelled, not moving. "What?" Kisame asked, appearently not understanding why I called him that. "Fine. Mr. Tuna!" I yelled, running past him, but stopped. I didn't know where the kitchen was at. "Hey, Mr. Tuna? Can you pretty please show me where Deidara went?" I asked. "In the kitchen; down the hall and to your left, then down the steps and there is the kitchen." He said, rolling his eyes. I rolled my back and followed his directions. I followed his directions-which I forgot about 5 minutes after I left- but, I ran into Itachi. "Itachiiii!!!!" I yelled, hugging him. He pet my head. Itachi probably got used to me hugging him practically all the time. "Morning Accalia. Deidara was wondering if you woke up yet. He is downstairs on the left, in the kitchen." Itachi said. I hugged him again. "Thanks Itachi!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled away from him and didn't look back, but I knew he looked back at me, as I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Deidara sitting on the table, eating noodles. I giggled softly. He didn't realize I was there. He swung his legs and bounced his head, humming to a song. No one else was in the kitchen. "Deidara!" I sang. His head shot up and he smiled as Deidara saw me. I smiled back and walked over from the door to him. "Morning Accalia, un! Did you sleep well, yeah?" Deidara asked me. "Mhm." I came over to him and leaned into his face to kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah, but it's frigid!!!" I said, shivering. "Want me to make you warm, yeah?" Deidara said. I shook my head. "Nope Dei-dei, I'm good. I already have a blanket. Mm, you want me to make breakfast?" I offered. "Sure, un. But later, when everyone is awake, yeah." Deidara said, nodding. "You're probably right. Okay, I'm colder now." I said, turning around and making Deidara hold my waist as I leaned into him. "I think I like this position, yeah." He said, grinning. "Same here." I giggled. _'Not even a full day of being with Deidara and I already made out with him once and kissed like 4 times. Nuuuuuu!!!! I am ssooooooo not a slut! I can't be!! I only really like Deidara for some reason. I mean, back in my world he was the character I was mostly obsessed with! And now, he likes me also! But, I wonder is it's just a want or if I really like him...? I mean, barely anyone in my world liked me because of how I was and acted... And, he's the first guy to be all nice and sweet with me.... not counting the perverted remarks.... *laugh* I wonder how Yuyu is doing..... And what did Sasori and her do......? Hm.... Oh well! But, why do I want to be with Deidara ll the time? I need to see someone else to figure it out!! Maybe Itachi!! Perfect!!!! I am pretty sure he is either Bi or gay.... O_O,,,, maybe even sraight, though I'm not sure yet..... *laugh* Yeah, I'll ask Itachi for a favor and ask him to go out with me for a week or so, so I can realize if I have feelings for Dei-dei or not..... I hope he says yes...'_ I thought, forming the plan in my head. I was inturrupted from my thoughts with my tummy growling. "Okay, I'm making biscuits!!" I said, prancing out of Deidara's grasp and making biscuits. When they were done, I had flour on my nose, and they were done perfectly. I ate 3 and Deidara ate 4. "Yum.." I said, satisfying my tummy. "Yeah, un. You make very good biscuits, yeah!" Deidara said. We were standing in the same position as earlier. The sun was rising; I was it through the closed window. "Hey, Dei-dei, I'm going to be right back. I am going to change into something different then these clothes, alright?" I said. He nodded, lazily. I got up and walked to Deidara's room and changed into a black and green lace-up corset, a Akatsuki jacket, a red and black mini skirt, and red ninja shoes.

"I wonder if they have a Hot Topic here.... It's my favorite store..." I said, off-handedly after I walked downstairs and assumed my position with Deidara. "They do, un. It's my favorite store also, yeah." Deidara said. I looked up at him. "Really?" "Yep, un. I go there all the time, yeah." Deidara said, smirking at the glee of my face. "No shit?!" I yelled. He nodded. I squeeled. "Can you take me there later??!?!?!?!?! PLEEEEAAAAAAASE?!?!?!" I begged. At least they had something I favored. "Sure, un. That it, if Leader-sama lets us, yeah." Deidara replied, making me even more happier. "THANKYOUTAHNKYOUTHANKYOUTAHNKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!" I yelled, jumping and putting my arms around Deidara's neck and kissing him on the lips a little too roughly. He laughed. "Your welcome, un." He laughed. I giggled also.

A few hours later, I asked Leader if we could go to out shopping because I was seriously bored- not really, just an excuse- and he said yes. "Come on, Accalia, un!" Deidara ran ahead of me. We still had our Akatsuki attire on. I tried on different outfits that ranged from black and silver to black and red and all sorts of punk and emo stuff. "Come on, love." Deidara called me, waiting outside the changing room. "Fiiiine!" I whined, getting out of the dressing room with a outfit I just tried on. I pranced out of the room and into where Deidara sat, inpatiently. "How does it look?" I asked, unsure. He blinked and said, "Awesome, love! You look positively awesome, love!" Deidara said. I blushed. "Aww! Thanks Dei!" I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.


	9. Note to self: Itachi is homocidal

I stared at him after what he said sunk in. 1. He had just called me gorgeous and 2. He called 'love. "Wait. What the hell d-did you say?!" I asked, confused. "I said you looked gorgeous, love. You have a problem with that, love?" Deidara asked me. I shook my head. "T-the exact opposite." I said. He, now, looked confused. "Why, un?" He asked. "Because I like it. Barely anyone calls me gorgeous or 'love." I said, smiling. He grinned. "Good, un. Because I'm going to call you love more often, yeah. You should really get that outfit though, un." He said, gazing at my outfit. I had to admit, I looked really hot. I had a dark purple-black corset dress that looked like a sexy maid outfit, except frilly. I had knee high tights that had frilly tops with the things that at weddings, the bride puts on under her dress, almost as high as their underwear.

I sighed. "Eh, I'm not that hot." I said, sighing again. "Yes, Accalia. You are really hot, un! Don't ever think any different, un!" Deidara argued. (Nuuuuu, we are not mad....) "I am not! Just look at me! I have a blacky purple hair, lots of flaws, and I don't look very pretty without make-up! Fuck, without make-up, I would look hor-" I was cut off. Guess what I was cut off with? Deidara mouth and tongue grazing my upper lip. I opened slowly and then shut my mouth. He growled and leaned away. I looked at him sort of shocked. I hadn't really expected him to kiss me. "Shut up, un. You talk too much, yeah." Deidara said/commanded, smirking. I coughed. "E-excuse me?! If I feel like I'm horribly ugly in all human ways possible then I have a right to say it! It's a free damn country! If someone wants to yell out to the world she's the ugly duckling of the world, she can do that!" I yelled, arguing. "Not if that someone really isn't ugly and instead the most beautifulest and gorgeous girl in the world, un." Deidara argued back. "But that's just the opinion of one person though! Not everyone thinks that person is gorgeous! Or even pretty!!" I yelled. "I doubt anyone in their right mind would think you are ugly, un." Deidara said, sort of darkly. "Yeah fucking right! No one would ever think that person is gorg-" I said, again with the cutting me off. When Deidara was finished cutting me off and making sure we ended the "colorful discussion", I yelled at him to stop cutting me off. "Fine, un. But only if you buy that outfit, un." Deidara said, stubbornly. "Fine. But only if _you_ buy a matching one in black for Itachi." I said, smirking and half-laughing. He stared at me with a look that said 'You have seriously got to be kidding me'. I giggled really hard. "Fine, un. But it's going to be from you, love." Deidara said. I giggled even harder, if that was possible. "Okay!" I managed between my insane giggling. I bought the outfit and Deidara bought a matching one, but in black. We put it in a Victoria's Secret bag, put a big black bow that said "Love, Accalia and the blonde!", and gave it to Itachi when we were through with shopping and went back to the hideout. (I don't care if the hideout isn't a gorgeous and gothic mansion. It is in my story!!! XD)

It was three stories. There was windows everywhere and the outside of the windows was painted yellow, while the rest was a black brick. The roof was style like a castle and it was black. The stairs that led down into the garden, forest, waterfall, and fountain was a blood red. It looked pretty attractive for a criminal hide-out.

The Akatsuki Hide-out~

I giggled as I gave the black bag to a suspicous Itachi. "What the fuck?!" Itachi yelled as he pulled out a black outfit that I was wearing. "I thought we could be twins! And Dei-dei said that he agreed you would look _positvely gorgeous, darling._" I said, with a high-class voice. (like how Audrey Hepburn talked in **Breakfast at Tiffanys** !!! But, her name in the movie was Holly Golightly. Funny enough, it's my favorite movie! Lol) Itachi rolled his eyes, but looked at the dress and his eyes twitched. "But, I'm not.....like that!" Itachi said. "B-but I t-thought you were w-with either Sasori or your brother Sasu!!!" I cried, dramatically fake. He looked at me like I was crazy, e_0. "I'm with my brother currently, yes." He said, glaring at me slightly. "So that means you uchihacestive _and_ a pedaphile?" I asked. He glared. "No! Sasuke is of legal age! And, we are indulged in incest, or whatever you called it." Itachi, said, slightly yelling and still glaring at me harshly like he could kill me with his glare. I knew better to look in his eyes because of his Sharingan. I rolled my eyes. "e_0 Stop rolling your eyes and tell me why the hell you got me this!!!" Itachi yelled.


	10. Singing

I rolled my eyes once more. "Because Deidara and I got into an argument and the only way we could settle it was by me buying that outfit and Deidara buying you the same one except in a darker black," I explained, leaving out any unnecessary details. Itachi's eye slightly twitched. "Okay. But I am **NOT** **EVER** wearing this. And, if you tell anyone else about this incident, I will make you watch something more disturbing then Sasuke and me being together for 72 hours." Itachi warned. I smirked. "I don't think that Sasuke and you being together is disturbing since I like yaoi." I said. His eye twiched in oddness. "Whatever." He said and left me in the kitchen. Amazingly enough, he took the outfit.

I walked out of the kitchen, out of the hide out, and into the surrounding forest. I sensed no one was following me, so I walked farther and farther into the forest. It was really pretty becuase of the light snow that was falling. I headed to the spring that was always warm, no matter what temperature. I sighed happily as I saw it in the distance, behind some trees. I inhaled the earthy scent of the pine trees and shivered. I almosr forgot I had changed before I gave Itachi his "present".

I walked and walked until I got to the spring. I had expected it to be slightly cold, I had expected it to be dirty, I had expected to be alone; what I had no expected was to find Deidara in the spring, _naked._ I gasped slightly and hid behind a tree. I watched his sit there and be calm. I stood there, watching him just sit and stare at something. He looked like he was thinking about something. I saw him hum something and then start to sing it.

"This is what I brought you,

This you can keep.  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promised you my heart  
Just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
This is what I thought  
I thought you need me  
This is what I thought  
So think me naive  
I promise you a heart  
You promised to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Deidara sang. I immediatly recongnized the song: Miss Murder by Afi; my favorite song.  
"Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Let beauty stay I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh  
With just a look, they shook,  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look, can break, your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us, all behind.  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Let beauty stay if I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh)" Deidara kept singing. I listened and closed my eyes. His voice was so beautiful. It was like listening to your favorite song over and over again and not ever getting tired of it, just loving it more and more. It was like my own brand of special crack; addicting. He finished the song, leaving me yearning for more. Weird, how only his voice- and his presence- had that affect on me. He continued humming, much to my enjoyment. I opened up my eyes to see him standing up. I almost got a nosebleed. He_ was_ naked. "Hiya Accalia, un." He yelled. I froze and shock ran through me. _'He knew I was here the whole time?!?! What the hell?! Damn he is hot!! 0_0 Did I seriously just say that?'_ I thought. I got out from behind the tree, blushing and rubbing the back of my head. "Um, heh.. heh... Hi Deidara!" I said, waving slightly. "Get an eye full, un?" He smirked. I nodded off-handedly. He walked over to me after wrapping a towel around his lower half. "Do you want to join me, un?" He asked. I just stared at him, not trusting my voice. "I'll take that as a yes, un." He said, taking my hand. I followed him as we walked over to the spring. He took off his towel and walked into the water. "I'm not going to bite, un. You're safe with me, un." Deidara smirked. I nodded slowly and without thinking I took off my clothes slowly. I covered myself once I was done and quickly walked into the spring and sat down near Deidara-who was smirking hugely-, blushing like hell. "Nice to see you warmed up to me, un." He said, smirking. I blushed even a deeper red. I'm sooo not like this, I have more self respect. But, hell, if this was still all a dream- which I'm still convinced it could be- might as well make the most of it. I scooted next to Deidara and he lifted me up and put me sitting between his legs. I blushed so much. He just smirked even wider. He looked down at my-............ hands. Yes, hands, not the other things. "Mm, you like painting your nails black and purple I see." He noted, off-handedly. I nodded. "Yeah, I painted them the day you took me from my world. I'm just happy I remembered to pack my nail polish before I left. That reminds me..." I said, standing up and walking over to the backpack I had on when I went into the forest. My backpack was completely black and had this everywhere on it:

I opened the backpack and got out my phone, laptop, and a bottle of Green Apple Smirnoff. I walked back over to Deidara and set down my laptop and phone on the ground. I opened up the bottle and assumed my position in Dediara's lap. Yeah, it was kinda weird sitting like that since I kept feeling "it" on my back. 0_0. "Why'd you get out alcohol, love?" Deidara asked me. "Because I was thirsty." I lied. He smirked. "I have something you can drink, un." He said, dirtily. I stared at him, knowing what he meant 0_0. "I'm not a whore." I said, simply. He rolled his eyes. "Neither am I, un." He stated. "Sure you aren't..." I mumbled. He shot me a glare and I smiled sinfully. "What?" I asked, fakely innocent. "Screw you, un." Deidara said. I laughed and drank some Smirnoff. He grabbed the bottle from me and drank some as well. (me-Okay, I've never drinkin alcohol so I don't know how long it takes you to get drunk, so bare with me please!!) I grabbed it from him, drank some, and handed it to him. We finished off the bottle in a matter of minutes. I was a happy drunk. I felt like laughing for ever and ever.I looked up at Deidara, who was smiling and mumbling something about screwing me. I looked at him cursiously. He leaned his face into mine. His breath smelled like alcohol, green apple, and a hint of mint. I wanted to know what he tasted like, so I kissed him. This shocked him a bit, but he shook it off and kissed me back. I felt something on my back get slightly harder as I bit his lip. I knew what it was, so I stopped kissing him. I licked my lips. "You taste like... alcohol, apple, and... why the hell do you taste like mint?" I asked, in my drunk-ness. He shrugged. "Don't know, un. You taste like candy,un.. Almost like... Snickers or something, un." Deidara said. "That would make sense because I eat frozen Snickers all the time." I said. "Neat, un." He said. I nodded. "Yep. Oh, and Deidara?" I asked. "What, love." He said, rather then asked. "_Te amo, siempre y por siempre. Porque usted es mi luz y mi arte._" I said, not thinking. He looked at me curiously. "What, un?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's spanish for I love you, always and forever. Because you are my light and my art." I explained. He smiled. "_T__e amo, mi amor. Porque en la oscuridad usted era mi luz y usted es eterno y entrado en un solo momento, porque usted es también mi arte._" He said, perfectly speaking spanish. I looked at him like he was crazy. "e_o What?" I asked, confused. He laughed. "It's also spanish for I love you, my love. Because in the darkness you were my light and you are everlasting and gone in a single moment, for you are also my art." He said. I was about to cry. I hadn't expected him to say I love you as well. He also called me his art; he loved his art. I smiled and kissed him sweetly. Wow, when your drunk, you do and say some pretty weirdly odd things. "Will you be mine, un?" He whispered. I looked up and him and kissed him once more. "Of course." I whispered back. I was getting sleepy. I yawned and snuggled into his chest. He yawned as well and I slowly fell asleep. I felt him fall asleep right after me.

**~Somewhere else and Someone else's P.O.V.~**

A girl walked around in circles. That girl was me. I sighed. I really was lost. If only I hadn't followed her. Stupid other girl. She was my best friend, but sometimes it just got annoying. I sighed again. _'Where was the other girl at? A villager told me that he was her with a group of other mysterious looking people. Hmm....' _I thought, sadly. _'I told Yuuki that I would follow her, but I lost her! How could I be so stupid? Wait, what's that noise?'_ I thought. I heard a girl laughing. There was some splashing and then silence and then the steady sound of someone sleeping. I followed the noise. It led me to a spring with a girl and a blonde, which I assumed to be a guy. I looked more closely. _'It was her!! I found her!! Thank god! Yuuki won't freaking kill me now!'_ I thought. I looked even more closely to see that they were drunk, alseep, and..... NAKED?! What the HELL?!?! I sighed. I knew she liked Smirnoff. I looked at the guy. It struck me then. I really was in Naruto and my best friend was sleeping with Deidara. I almost laughed as I saw they both had lipstick smeard everywhere. I giggled silently. I got out my phone from my backpack and took a picture of them I was going to show this to her later. I smelled her breath. _'Damn. She is going to have one hell of a hang over later..'_ I thought. And then another thing dawned on me. _'Wait... Isn't Deidara supposed to be dead? OH MY JKFLMNO BARBIE!! I wonder if Itachi is alive... It would be good to see him again...'_ I thought. I saw them waking up. I quickly ran off, knowing full where the Akastuki hide-out was. I sighed as I ran to the mansion. _'Accalia... I hope you are going to be okay with Deidara.. He likes to break hearts.... Itachi, it's going to be good to see you after all these years...'_ I thought, running. I stopped and walked up to the door and opened it. Itachi was right there. He looked shocked and slightly gasped. "Long time, no see Uchiha." I said. "Why and how are you here?" He asked me. "I'm here to watch over Accalia. You of all people should know how protective I am over people." I smirked. "That's not what I meant." He said. I smirked. He frowned, and still looked slightly shcoked. He knew I was the only person that could see through his facade and jump the wall he put between him and everyone. He knew I was the only person that didn't fear him. Well, I was the only one until Accalia. I didn't hold it against her though. I would never do that to her. I would never intentially hurt her. "You mean, how I am still here?" I asked, giggled evilly. He activated his Mangekyou. I just smiled. "You know that doesn't work on me, Uchiha." I said. He smirked. I heard someone coming from the steps outside. "Later, Uchiha." I smirked and vanished into my old room.

(just imagine this, but with blood splattered everywere)

I looked around. It didn't change one bit, except for the fact a picture of me and Itachi was on my bed and there was flowers around it. I smiled, sadly. He still remembered me after all these years. I heard commotion downstairs, but dismissed. I walked over to my black dresser that still had blood on it. I smiled, this time sickly. This room brought back so many memories. The death, the cutting, the hate.... the love. I opened my drawer to find my ipod still there. I unlocked it find find the same thing it always had. On the background inside my black and blood red ipod, it had a hot picture of Itachi and on his side it said, "Real men rock _purple_ nailpolish" and the words purple were purple/

And on the back outside my ipod, it was black with the Uchiha symbol and had the words in blood, " UCHIHA".

There was also the same old message that Itachi had programmed into it the day he gave it to me: I will love you, always and forever. No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, I will always be there for you.

I smirked sadly. "Yeah right, Uchiha. You say that and then all of that happened." I said, on the verge of tears. "Y-yet, I-i'm the o-one to b-blame for a-all of this to, to happen." I stuttered, my voice cracking. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to come out. I quickly ran to my bed, threw all the flowers and the picture off it. The picture landed with a crack and glass flew everywhere. I smiled my familar evil-sad smile. I put my hand under my pillow and grabbed out my pin I used so much, so long ago. I pulled up my skirt and sat down on my bed, putting in my ear phones and listening to track after track after track of Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, AFI, Papa Roach and some other bands. I remember that I always locked my door, so I was safe. I turned toward the open skin of my right thigh. I let the tears out and took out the pin and ran it hard across my thigh, where I knew no one could see If I wore capris or skirts. I cut my thigh over and over again. The bleed seeped through the thinly-made cuts. I did that over and over again, crying every so often. The blood was all over my hands. I licked it to try to get if off. The blood kept coming. I slashed my hands with the pin. I felt the stinging like so long ago. It was a sick comfort. I walked into the bathroom I used to share with Itachi. I sighed, happily, as the blood kept coming and coming. I shivered in sick happiness. All at once, as I looked around the blood stained bathroom, the memories came back to me. I fell to my knees, gasping and holding my head. "No. No, I won't let this happen again. I went through too much therapy to do this again. I didn't have him there then and I won't have him here this time either." I said, screaming silently. I shot my head to the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw him. He was staring at me, sadly. "You did it again did you?" He asked. I nodded weakly. I had lost too much blood; just like the last time. I fell over and black out. I slighlty heard him walk over to me and pick me up. I lost all consciousness after that.

(me- you are probably really confused, huh? )

(you-kinda... who the hell is she?)

(me-Ima not telling! it's part of the story line!!)

(you-*sigh* fine....)

(me-=D)

**Accalia's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find Deidara sleeping. I smelled the air around me. It smelled vaguely familair. I've smelled this scent before. It was very distinctive scent of one of my best friends back in my world. I sniffed again. It dawned on me. It was Alice's scent. "Why and how the hell is Alice here?!" I whispered, shocked. "Alice is here, un?" Deidara asked. I hadn't noticed he woke up. "Yeah. Wait, how do you know Alice?" I asked, curious and slightly suspicous. He looked worried. "I-isn't she one of y-your friends from back where you lived, un?" He asked. I knew he was hiding something. "Um, yeah.... I thought I smelled her blue-raspberry scent. It's very distinctive. Have you ever smelled it before?" I asked, wanting him to spill whatever he was hiding. "N-nope! You'll have to s-show me it sometime, un!" He said, scratching the back of his head and smiling. I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't get it out of him. I sighed. "I think it's time to g- OOOOWWWWWY!!!!! My head feels horrible!! Stupid hang-over!" I yelled, holding my head. Deidara smirked, but held his head as well and rubbed his temples. We got out of the spring, changed into a short black vintage dress that had a vintage pale peachish yellow shirt with puffy sleeves. I had on black gloves that started from my elbow and ended with the hands cut off, except that they went into the point to my middle finger. I wore knee-high black boots that looked like combat boots, but went well with the outfit. I was also wearing a large rose hair clip on the side of my hair.

and headed out to the hide-out.

When we got there, I saw a flash of something orangey-red through the door. Deidara and I walked up the steps and went through the door. Itachi was standing there, staring at something. I waved a hand over his face. "Helllo???/ Weasaaaaaaaaaaaaaal??" I called. He came back to reaslity. He looked like he just saw someone he thought to be dead. (me-XD Hint~Hint) He just shook his head and glared and me. I grinned back and he walked upstairs. I thought I heard someone screaming, but shook it off. I got out a couple of Snickers and ate them. I felt a sugar rush coming. I started to yell randomly throughout the house. "SUGAR!!!SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!! I LIKVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!ILIKESUGAR!!SUAGRGOODDDDD!!!!!!" I yelled around the house, as I was running. I literally jumped off the walls and landed into Deidara. "Are you okay, un?" He asked me."SUGAR!!!SUGAR!SUGAR!!! I LIKVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!ILIKESUGAR!!SUAGRGOODDDDD!!!!!!SUGAR IS AWESOME!! ILOVESUGARTONOEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, feeling sugar high. I had so much sugar and hyperness, I couldn't contain it!! "SUGAR!! MUST HAVE MORE SUGAR!!!" I yelled. Deidara pinned me down. "Calm down, un." Dediara commanded. I had too much sugar to obey. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! I NEED SUAGR!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "DUCKS ARE COOL! I LIKE SUGAR!! NEKOS AND INUS AND AWESOME!!! I WISHDED I HAD NEKO EARS!!! MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!" I yelled, randomly. I stuggled out of his grip. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!" I yelled, my hips buckled. "NEEEEEED MY SUGAR!!!! NEED MRE SUGAR TO COMPLETE ULTIMATE SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!" I yelled. My hips buckled against him, making him let out a small moan. I did it again, making him moan again. It felt good to me, so I did it again and again. "S-stop i-it, Accalia!" He hissed in my ear. I kept doing it because my sugar rush said it felt good. I felt something harden above me, making it feel more good. I kept buckling my hips against is front fast and hader, making him even harder and moaning. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I jumped up, out of his grip, grabbed his hand and ran off to my room.


	11. Lemon!

I pushed him into my room and locked the door. He looked like he was turned on. I grinned evilly, knowing I was the same way. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I ran over to him, landing on top of him and lip locking with him. He smirked and rolled over so that he was on top. He kissed down my neck and sucked and tongued down my collar bone. I moaned as he hit my soft spot. He smiled and continued to do that. My hips buckled, aching for attention. He smirked and went to my chest. He pulled off my corset and all my tops, since I layered like 3 of them. He just left my bra. He scanned over the area. I thought he wouldn't like doing anything more since I had flaws along my chest, like most teenagers my age. But, I was proven wrong, by Deidara licked from my waist to my lip. He kissed me hungerily. I kissed back with as much force. My waist buckled once more, not wanting to be forgotten. Deidara smirked. He kissed me and slowly went up and down on me, harder and faster with each slide. I pulled off his shirt as we moaned. I licked his chest, earning a moan from above. He pushed on me hard and fast. I wanted more. "Harder... Deidara Faster...!!" I moaned, commanding. He leaned down by my ear, making me feel his hot, suductive breath. "Say me name, un." He moaned as I buckled my hips against his already hard erection. (me-... *major nosebleed*) "Deeeeidarrrraaaa!!" I moaned. "Louder, un." He commanded. "Deidaraa!" I moaned. My breathing became short. I needed more attention, so I flipped us over and I started to hump him as hard and fast as I could. He moaned and grabbed my backside, making me pracitcally do "the worm" on him. We moaned as we rubbed against each other in syn. I liked taking risks, so I wanted to go further, a lot further. I stopped, stood up, and walked over to his dresser and pulled out something. He smirked as he knew what I wanted. He pulled down his pants and took off his shoes; I pulled off my skirt and everythibg, so we both stood there, naked. Then, He picked me up bridal style, layed me on our bed and stared at me, lustfully. He kissed me once more before I stopped him. "I…you…if you don't want this…you had better tell me now because if I taste your mouth one more time, I'll have to taste all of you and there is no way in hell you'll be leaving until tomorrow, ." I stated firmly. Fuck, I wanted him whether I wanted to admit it or not. I wanted him to be the only one inside of me, filling me up. He threaded his long, delicate fingers through my messy purple-black hair and pulled me back in, nibbling along my jaw until he reached my earring-peirced ear. He ran his tongue along the outer edge of the shell-like appendage lightly before nipping at my earlobe and whispering in my ear, his voice rough and lust-filled. "Remind me to apologize to everyone about how loud we are going to be in the morning."

Pinning me down, the blonde kissed me fiercely, his tongue pushing through pale pink lips and mapping out every corner of the my mouth as his hands gripped my back.  
Gods I had waited so long – and wanted so intensely – to feel this passion from Deidara- and he was the only person I would admit that to- and now that he was, it made me feel light-headed and almost giddy. I knew from the very moment Deidara first kissed me that I was addicted to the blonde and I would never, ever be satisfied with anyone else. Deidara tasted simply amazing, like some odd blend of green apple and mint. I knew what those hands – those amazing hands that were now roaming every inch of my upper body too fast formy hazed mind to follow – could do to a person. I'd seen first hand the damage a pissed of Deidara could cause and knowing that those talented hands that were working my body into an arousal stronger than I'd ever felt before could kill me as easily as they turned me on caused a vicious shudder to thrum through my body.

Deidara could almost smell the lust wafting from the pallid flesh he was kissing and biting as he moved from that tempting mouth down the side of a delicate, pale throat. He thought I tasted wonderful, like a Snicker's bar. After nibbling on the graceful slope of my shoulder and leaving a nice love-bite on my perfect collarbone, the blonde slowly kissed his way down to a pink nipple, laving it with his tongue before pulling the tight nub between his teeth. A strong, slow tug prompted a beautiful, desire-filled moan from me and Deidara hissed around the flesh in his mouth as his erection hardened just a little more and dragged across the inside of his pants.  
Deidara was happy he was going commando.

This was what I wanted, what I had craved. Deidara's fire was even more amazing as a first hand experience and my head felt funny and far too lightweight but I couldn't really contemplate the odd feeling with my mind turning to mush with each touch of tan skin. I felt my legs bump against something and before I realized what it was, I found myself sprawled across a bed underneath a very eager Deidara who seemed extremely intent on leaving marks on every inch of his skin.

Not that I would complain even if I could force my mouth to make the words.

Deidara let his tongue drag almost lazily down a pale, well-sculpted torso before raping a perfect navel with it. I arched and groaned beneath him while pale fingers clenched tightly in shaggy strands of blond hair. Deidara could swear the I was whimpering and goddamn if it wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

He looked up the long line of Imy body until he'd captured those my eyes with his own light blue gaze, "I hope you know that all those beautiful red marks all over your skin mean you're mine."

I trembled violently at the blonde's proclamation, that low, whiskey voice washing over me and making goosebumps rise up all over my skin. Deidara had paused in his movements and the I made the somewhat disjointed connection that I showed a sign to show my acceptance of what was being offered. Since the idea of Deidara keeping me had been one of his greatest fantasies for years, I had no problem nodding my head vigorously, far too tangled up in the mood to even care that I as being un-Accalia like.  
Deidara let his hands glide over my pale flesh and lithe muscles as he went. He hardened as he saw me stripped and naked. I had the most perfect, beautiful body Deidara ever laid eyes on, according to hid mumbles..  
Seeing the me like that, spread out across the black of his bed, black hair tousled around that pale, aristocratic face, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as I panted, a fine sheen of sweat making moonlight skin glow…it was the most erotic thing Deidara had ever seen in his entire life and he knew he'd never forget what I looked like just then.  
Of course, the more perverted side of him was positively leering at how delicious I looked, all spread out like a buffet. Deidara made a silent vow to himself that he would most definitely taste every inch of that gorgeous pale skin before I left and leave more than a few marks in his wake. He wanted everyone who saw me to know that my ass was owned and anyone even potentially interested in meneeded to back the fuck off.  
A rumbling growl bubbled in my chest as if to confirm the sentiment.  
As Deidara kneeled between my spread legs, he let his gaze wander over every ridge of bone and muscle wrapped in soft, pallid skin.  
Since I was still a virgin, Deidara wanted to be careful not to hurt me, but he was nothing if not determined and he had decided that he was going to fuck my gorgeous body into next week. If things between us actually managed to keep going past tonight, but we had every intention of satiating each other so thoroughly that we wouldn't want to leave each other– or my place underneath the blonde – any time soon.  
With that thought in mind, Deidara reached over towards his nightstand and yanked open the drawer, rooting around inside until his fingers grazed the bottle he was looking for. Stifling the cry of victory that nearly slipped past his lips, he slammed the drawer shut again and settled back into his kneeled position between two lithely muscled, pale thighs.  
Another throb of lust rushed through his body, singing in his veins and making his cock ache, reminding him that he had the entire night to drool over the me and that he needed to get on with it. Flipping open the lid of the lube he'd pulled from his nightstand, Deidara poured some into his hand and coated his fingers before shutting the bottle and dropping it next to his knee on the bed.  
He squirmed a bit until he had managed to wedge himself between my pale thighs before leaning forward and licking at my.... (daisy-how should I put this un-perverted... um... let's call it private... that was it doesn't sound so animalistic) private.... His un-lubed hand caressed slowly up my firm torso before finding a light nipple and pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. I flipped us over, me being on top now. I licked from his belly button, getting lower and lower until I got to his hardened erection. I massaged his length, bringing loud moans from Deidara. Opening my mouth wider, I deep-throated Deidara to the root and hummed, making him moan my name louder. "Accalia!!! I'm... coming!!!" He moaned. After a minute, he came in my mouth. I licked up his....seeds.. greedily. They tasted somewhat salty. Deidara flipped us over once more and he positioned himself on top of me. "This.. is going to hurt, but bear with me, un...." Deidara said, huskily. I just smiled and nodded. He lubed up four of his fingers and, one at a time, slipped into me. I cried out in pain, but it soon didn't hurt that much. Deidara's cock throbbed when he felt how deliciously tight I was, wanting nothing more than to be buried and burning inside that heat. And the sounds! Gods,Deidara had never heard such erotic sounds before in his life. Low groans and whispered murmurs turned into keening whines and sharp cries as he methodically and carefully prepared me.  
Once Deidara managed to get me to take the four fingers without even so much as a twitch of discomfort, my body was trembling with pleasure and dotted with sweat and the unadulterated want that flashed through his own body nearly drove him out of his mind. Never before had pleasuring someone else been such a complete and total turn on for him but the way my body writhed on his bed and the delicious sounds that spilled from mydelicate throat had his cock positively weeping and he knew he had to get a move on before he hair-triggered like an adolescent watching his first porno.  
Removing his fingers from my body – and grinning wickedly at the whimper of disappointment that slipped past my pale pink lips – Deidara grabbed the condom he'd set by his knee and fit it around his length. The cold plastic against his aching length was cold enough to shock a small amount of reality back into him and he was thankful for it. After he'd pumped himself a few times, he slipped his left arm underneath my right knee and lifted, opening me up to receive him.  
Looking up, Deidara found my half-lidded onyx eyes swirling with want watching him. Deidara moved forward slowly and he kept his eyes onme as the hegradually pressed into me until the pleasure zinged up myspine and I arched my back, my head tipping towards the bed as my eyes rolled back and then shut in bliss.  
By the time Deidara was sheathed to the hilt, Icould taste faint traces of copper from biting my lip to keep from crying out. I braced myself for the feeling of the blonde pulling out as Deidara's weight shifted ever so slightly but was surprised when I felt a thumb tugging at my bottom lip and pulling it from my teeth. My ebony eyes snapped open as the warm fingers caressed my cheek and turned my head to face my lover.  
"Please don't do that." He whispered huskily before leaning forward and licking away a drop of blood that had beaded to the surface of my pale pink lips. "Those lips are too perfect to be hurt like that. Besides, I want to hear you moan for me."  
Then the blonde was moving again, pulling out slowly and then gliding back in, his words having forced me into distraction enough that my muscles relaxed and gave him a better range of movement. Sitting still for a moment, buried deep inside my body, Deidara switched the position of his hands and pulled my legs up over his shoulders. After pulling away from that delicious heat one more time, Deidara thrust forward sharply, hitting the my prostate dead on and wrenching a cry of pleasure from my delicate throat.  
Keeping his angle, Deidara continued his movements, pushing and pulling, thrusting and sliding inside my beautiful body and striking my sweet spot harshly every time he was sheathed. My senseless groans and murmurs soon became sharper cries of pleasure, words forming without thought on his tongue.  
"Dei-ah... Deidara!…harder…ehhh…faster!" I yelled. I had never, ever thought that anything could feel so blissfully good. Every time I felt the blonde's body fully connect with mine, it sent pleasure zinging up my spine and flooding through my body. Deidara almost seemed to know my body by instinct alone as every move, every touch brought me more pleasure than anything else ever had.

For his part, Deidara felt like he was drowning in bliss. Never had anyone aroused him as much as me and nothing could ever compare to the sight of the me, spread out beneath him, taking him in and writhing at his touch. His name had become a mantra that spilled thoughtlessly through parted pink lips and Deidara realized he was chanting my name over and over in his mind.

"Gods…Accalia…so tight, so hot, so…perfect." Deidara's voice was deep and husky with passion and the words rolled over in my mind, the tone sending tremors down my spine. Many times in my life, I had been called perfect but it had never sounded nearly so good.

Here and now though, having the one I'd lusted after and pined over for ages calling me perfect in that whiskey voice made me actually feel perfect, made me want to be perfect just for the Deidara. Another hard, smooth stroke into my body pulled my thoughts apart and my hands released their death-grip on the sheets beneath me, only to cling to strong, broad shoulders, my black and purple nails biting into tan flesh.

Deidara pulled out and slammed back into the willing body of his lover, me, in retaliation for the sting in his shoulders even though the small sparks of pain melded with the pleasure running amok in his body and made the spring of heat in his belly coil tighter. He pulled back again until just the tip of him remained inside the tight grip of my body and slid his hands under my firm backside and up to my shoulder blades.  
Folding his hands over the tempting curves of my shoulders, his fingertips brushing delicate collar bones. Deidara gripped tightly and pulled my body towards him as he snapped his hips forward. The extra leverage and slight shift in angle caused the blonde's cock to slam viciously against my prostate and the scream that was wrenched from my throat made Deidara's ears ring.  
My arms slid up his sides and around to his back, fingernails biting into his skin again as he felt the hot body around me flutter, the lithe muscles of mine tensing rhythmically with his thrusts and he sped up his movements, wanting us to hit their peak together.  
"Ah!…Accalia…s-so close, un…" Deidara words cut off with a sharp gasp as I bit into his shoulder and trailed nibbles and kisses up his neck before claiming his mouth, my deft tongue sliding between his lips and tangling with his own.  
Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Deidara's right hand let go of my pale shoulder to trail down to my private, rubbing it softly and then roughly. The in-out slide of his body picked up speed, his hand moving rapidly up and down my private, as I climbed towards an orgasm that I knew I would feel down to his toes. My pale, beautiful body beneath his shone with sweat, inky strands of hair sticking to slick flesh and Deidara forced himself to pull away far enough that he could watch me in the throws of passion, wanting to burn the image into his mind.  
A particularly hard stab to his prostate had me falling apart at the seams, my muscles tensing tight enough to snap as my world stilled for a fraction of a second before exploding into brilliant flashes of color as my orgasm tore through my body and I screamed the Deidara's name. "DEIDARA!!!!!!"

Deidara managed to thrust once, twice before he followed me into bliss, his hips rocking jerkily as he rode out his release, my name tumbling from his lips in a growl of pleasure. "Accaliaaaaa."

Deidara pulled his hand away from my spent arousal as he laid me against the bed before sitting back on his legs and bringing his sticky hand to his mouth, lapping at his fingers and happily sucking away my essence. Looking up the line of my body, he found my endless black eyes watching him, hazy with the afterglow of fantastic sex, and he grinned saucily before leaning down and licking away all traces of the my girl cum, enjoying the soft gasps each touch of his tongue brought.  
Once he was certain he hadn't missed any, he crawled back over me and kissed my lips softly, the wild and frenzied nature of our lovemaking settling down into something a little more sensual, a little gentler. When he pulled away, I had a small, tender smile tilting my lips and Deidara answered it whole-heartedly with a beaming smile of his own. Without a word, he stood from the bed, scooped me up into his arms and made for the bathroom, intent on washing every inch of my gorgeous body just so he could ravish it again. After a bath, I felt very sleepy and quickly feel asleep on Deidara's lap as we both layed down. Deidara smiled and kissed my sleeping lips with a sleeping kiss and slowly feel asleep to the steady sound of my breathing.


	12. Blood and lots of pain

I slowly woke up. Every part of my body hurt and throbbed. You would too after having very interesting sex with the hot Akatsuki member, Deidara. I just lie there with my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up, but I was conscious. I was fully aware of the hot radiating off of the body that held me from my back. I was also aware of me being naked; Deidara as well. I felt a blush streak across my face as I remembered the night before; the moaning, the lust, and the love; making it, that is. I held in a laugh, not wanting to wake up Deidara. I slowly opened my eyes to see Deidara looking at me. I smiled sleepily. " 'Morning!" I greeted, still half asleep. He yawned. " 'Morning, love." He smiled. "How long have you been up?" I asked. He looked really tired still. "A while. I was watching you sleep, yeah." I blushed slightly. He kissed the top of my forehead. "You remember what we did last night, un?" I nodded sheepishly. I was new to the whole love relationship. He looked at me odd. "Do you regret it, un?" He asked. _'Do I? I love him. He loves me. We proved it last night..... I don't think I regret it. I kinda want to do it again actually.... Wow, I really have become perverted.... _*** lol *'** I thought. I smiled and softly brushed my lips across his. "Never." I murmured. Deidara looked happy and yawned again. "You need to get more sleep, darling." I said, laughing as he slowly and sleepily nodded his head. "Okay, un." He said before he fell asleep. I laughed silently and kissed him on the lips. I stretched and stood up to find something that wasn't dirty with the activity from last night. I finally found one of my old dresses and put it on, did my make-up, kissed Deidara once more, and left the room to make breakfast for my asleep lover. I wore a very short, spaghetti strapped dark pink dress with a light pink, short-sleeved undershirt that was tied at the end of the sleeves with a dark pink ribbon, into a bow.

I walked out of the door to see Itachi leaning someone against the wall and kissing them. I blushed and laughed. "Hi, Accalia." Itachi said, not turning around. I saw the person peer over Itachi's shoulder, blushing. "Hi Sasuke!" I waved. I heard Sasuke and Itachi smirk. _*Great minda think alike..*_ I mentally noted. I walked over to them. I found out that Itachi's hand was up Sasuke's shirt, that Sasuke had on a dress quite simliar to mine, that Sasuke also had his hands up Itachi's black top, and that there was a something in their bottoms. I giggled. "Wow. Real life Uchihacest. _REAL_ Itasasu yaoi. Neat." I said, laughing. "You really want to see some yaoi?" Sasuke asked, lust dripping off his every word. Itachi's and my eyebrows shot up. But, unlike me, Itachi covered it up with smirking. I laughed and said, "sure, why not? It may wake me up." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Itachi passionately, making me to giggle like an insane maniac. "Well?" Sasuke asked. "Let's just say, it definetly did more then wake me up." I laughed. "And what was with _you_ kissing _me_? You're the uke, Sasu!" Itachi said. I laughed and waved bye. "I hate to go make Deidara and me breakfast." I said. "Oh yeah. We all heard. How was last night?" Sasuke asked. My hand went to my mouth, blushing. "You _all _heard us?" I asked, sheepishly. Were we that loud. "Who didn't with all the screaming? I could barely hear my own acitivities. I thought I was loud, but damn woman! You have a set of lungs!" Sasuke said, makinh me blush even more (if that's even possible), and Itachi smirking. I stuck my tongue out. "Whatever. Hey, did anyone weird came by yesterday when I was out with Dei-dei?" I asked, remembering Alice's scent. Fera and shock flickered across Itachi's and Sasuke's usually emotionless facade. It was a flocker, but I saw it. "No, why?" Itachi asked, suspicion lacing his words. "I thought I heard or smelled one of my friends.. Nevermind then. If you do, please tell me. I need to know." I said. They nodded and I walked over to the kitchen.

When I went down there, I don't think anything could have suprised me more if Sasori was screwing Deidara on the table. I probably would have like that better then what I saw. Because what I saw, almost made me scream, cry, and most likely black out. There, on the counter, was Alice, one of my friends from my old world. She was a lot like me and loved Itachi. I was thrilled to see her, until I saw what happened. She was unconcious, for one, and she had cut marks all over her arms and legs. She had blood flowing from her mouth. I thought she was dead until I saw her chest move, signling she was breathing. Her eyes were open and her normally happy and sparkling blue-black eyes, were dead and slighlty crying tears of blood. I didn't even think it was possible, to cry tears of blood, or for her to come to the Naruto world. I ran over to her. "Ally, darling? Alice? Alice, if you can hear me, blink or do something.. Please!" I said, shakily. I was on the verge of tears. Alice was one of my really good friends. She was more of a sister to me then Yuuki was. I loved Alice a lot more because she had the same past as I did and knew my pain. Both of our real dads had abanded our moms when we were infants and demanded, 12 years later without even a phone call, that the dad wanted custody of us. The mom knew better, but he made a federal case about it, overreacting. the mom won the case, leaving the dad with empty threats. Then, whenever we went over to the dad's house, he abused us mentally, physically, and emotionally. My dad just hit me, but her dad watched her and made her take cold showers. Both of our dads were drunks and always brought home hookers and sluts, and whores. But after a few years, Alice and I became friends and helped each other to become metnally and emotionally stronger. Then, Alice went away when we were 12 and didn't come back for 5 years. She was really depressed. She tried to hide it, yeah, but I knew she was faking being happy and smiling. I could see the pain and lonely look in her eyes. It was like a best friend thing. I could tell she was hurting still. But she wouldn't tell me what happened or why she was gone for so long. One day though, we never went over to our dad's house again. Everything just stopped. But, Alice and I were still best friends. And having to see my best friend in this state, bloody and half-dead, I only feared the worst. I knew already that Alice cut herself. She can't handle things from time to time. Okay, that was an understatement. She cut herself every week, or more. She has so much pain that she doesn't know how to deal with. I used to cut myself from time to time. I still did, until I came here. Cut, I had the urge to do it even here with Deidara. I couldn't help it, and I knew she couldn't either. It was that we weren't emo, per say. It's just that it was the only way we knew that could help us get rid of our pain. We were just girls that had too many problems to deal with. So, we cut ourselves. With me it was with anything sharp until I saw enough blood. With her, it was also anything sharp, but she did it until she bled so much that she passed out. I had to take her to a hospital plenty of times before. No one else knew about this, exceopt for me. She never trusted anyone else. Not that I knew of. She seemed to hate anyone and everyone because they shunned and hated her because of her hair and the way she acted and looked. She hated herself, but tried to not let it get to her. But it always did. And the fact that no one even considered to like Alice because of her gray-white hair. She didn't even know if it was her natural color or not. She said that she remembered it being orange and blonde one time, but it's pretty much always been like this. I was snapped out of my thoughts to see her stirring. "Aliiiice? Ally, darling, can you hear me? Ally?" I said, desperatly wanting her to wake up. "Acey?" She mumbled. Her voice was tired and gruff. I had a sudden hope. "Yes! Oh my god yes! Alice, it's me. I'm here!" I said, slightly skaing her. She stirred even more and slowly, I saw, that the aliveness in her eyes returned, but they were still in pain and empty. She still looked hurt. "Ow. Acey, what... what am I doing here? I was in my.. my bedroom and then.. and then I was cutting.. and then... I was bleeding more then usually... and then..." She started to cry. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth. "Ssshhh... It's okay... I',m here and I'll make it all better. Just tell me what happened." I cooed. Alice started shaking. She did this all the time when she was scared or sad. "Well.. It all started when I left. You remember the day when I just left out of nowhere for like 5 years?" I nodded. "Well, I've been here before. I was... I was in here, here before." "I don't understand.. What'd you mean?" I asked, confused. Alice sighed. "I was an Akatsuki member before." My mouth hung open.

Btw, Alice has long white-gray hair with emo bangs. She had ice-blue eyes and flawless pallid skin. She is a little bit shorter then Accalia, about as tall as Sasori.


	13. Thanksgiving

Woot!

Thanks giving edition!

Warning: yaoi, drinking (no, I haven't dranken any alcohol, but I know what it does and I've seen the effects.), slight lemon, making out, kissing, and other stuff.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

Accalia's P.O.V.

You ran around the kitchen frantically, getting everything ready for tonight. You had a lot of mouths to feed and this was your first Thanksgiving with the Akatsuki and Deidara, and by god, this had to be flipping perfect! Even if that meant cooking and getting everything ready until your hands bled. You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the sizzling sound of something liquid falling on the hot stove. "Shiiiiiiit!!" You sang, running back over to the stove. Where the hell was Alice and the puppet when you needed them!? Itachi was going to get Sasuke, conscious or not, he **would** be joining them. Alice walked in and you shot her a glare. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? I NEED HELP!!" You practically screamed at her. She looked worried, but put on an apron and walked over. "What'd you need help with, Ace?" Her bell-like voice said. You rolled your eyes. "EVERYTHING!!" You yelled. She took both sides of your arms as you continued to freak out and made you look at her. "Calm down. Breathe. Every will be fine. Your dinners are always the best, you know that. Now, breathe. Yes, like that. Now, slow down or you'll hurt someone." She said, pulling up her hairs, and then yours as you calmed down. She always made everything better. You smiled and got out the turkey as the timer went off. Alice mashed the potatoes and put in more whipped cream and salt, to give them that extra flavor.

After almost everything was done, and you and Alice were waiting on the apple cider to start boiling and the chicken to be done, you thought about what you were going to wear for dinner. _'Omg, I still have to get Yuuki. Wonder what to wear... What's Yuuki going to wear? Deidara's wearing something semi-formal. What the hell is semi-formal? Is it like jeans and a nice shirt? Dress pants and a T-shirt? ***tired sigh* **What the hell am I going to wear?1 Maybe I should ask Alice..'_ "Hey Ally, whatcha gonna wear? To dinner, I mean." I asked. She chewed on her lip. "Not sure. Maybe a dress. Somethin' really prettiful. Maybe a short kimono or something. A dark blue with gold trimming... Hmmm." She went off into thought. I rolled my eyes. It was a good idea though. _'Maybe a dress would be nice. I guess I'll get changed after I go get Yuuki. She never eats Thanksgiving with her mom anyway. She works too much, and plus she would love to meet everyone.'_ "Hey, I'm going to get Yuuki. You alright finishing everything up in here?" I asked. Alice nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I have to perfect outfit for all four of us. Konan is dressing up as well. We are going to look awesome. We'll have the guys drooling at us." Alice said, smiling that smile that said, "I'm planning on doing something bad, but you will love it whether you realize it or not." _'Great. Something's going down tonight. Maybe Yuuki'll get laid... Why the hell am I thinking like a guy all of a sudden.'_ I shook my head. "I'm hanging out with guys too much." I said. Alice laughed. "That's because there's practically only guys here!" Alice said, smacking upside the head as I said, "Oh Yeah..." I shook my head and scowled at her. She stuck her tongue out and I pretended to bite it. "Anyway, I'm going to go call her to tell her not to dress and that I'm coming." Alice nodded and I walked over to the room Deidara and I shared, and grabbed my phone just as it started to ring.

**_Over and over, over and over ...I fall for you_**

It was Yuuki's ringtone, of course.

"What's up?"

"Okay, should I dress or not?"

"Not, Alice is dressing us. You know how she can be."

"Over-obsessive with making us radiant?"

"Exactly."

"You coming to pick me up soon?"

"Yeah, leaving right now."

"Kays, see you when you get here."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Byes."

"Later."

You hung up the phone and did some handsigns to open up a portal to Yuuki's house. You walked in, feeling the familiar breath-crushing feeling. Before you knew it, you was in Yuuki's room. You heard her in the shower and walked over and sat on her bed. You called her phone and heard the ring in the bathroom.

**_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _**

**_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) _**

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like yo-_**

The shower stopped and you heard footsteps.

"Hey Ace."

You walked into the bathroom, knowing she was already in a towel, although you didn't really care whether or not she was clothed. You came up behind her. "Boo." She screamed and turned around. "OMG! Don't EVER do that again!" She said, flipping you off. You laughed as she hit you with the towel she just had on. "Now, I'm just going to wear something random so I can actually put something on." She said. You grabbed her a robe and she brushed her hair. "How about this, Yuke?" You asked, handing her the black and red robe. She scowled, but put it on. "Whatever. Let's go. I don't want Itachi seeing me in this. How's Deidara, by the way?" She asked, grabbing her makeup and putting it in her huge case to bring with her. "Good. I found out that I'm **not** pregnant. Deidara and I were a bit sad, but were releaved for the most part. I don't think I could handle a kid at the age of like 17. Not really the smartest idea." You and Yuuki laughed. "Ready?" You asked. She nodded and you did some hand seals and then you both walked in the portal and into Alice's insanely clean room. You would've thought that she was a freaking vampire with everything she did, said, and looked like. It was actually really cool.

Alice walked in. "YUUUUUKIIIII!!!!!!!" She yelled, glomping the red-haired girl. "ALLLLLIEEEEE!!!" She yelled back. They both took turns nuzzling each other and then stood up and then you all three went into Alice's walk-in closet. "Okay, Let me dress you two up and then I'll get dress and bring in Konan." She said, grinning evilly.

-/x/- 2 and a half hours later -/x/-

Alice did your makeup and outfits, and then took pictures of everyone. (Use your imagination because I'm too lazy to describe it)

You-

Alice-

Yuuki- embroidered

Konan-

You-

hair down with black X- barrets, purple eye-shadow, black eyeliner, a black choker with a belt-type thingy,a black corset with two straps on each side, a purple frilly undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black and purple frilly skirt,black and light purple striped sock that are held up with a black string.

Alice-

hair down with blue and gold ribbons crossing over her forehead with a gold plate with a black gem where they cross, a long navy short-sleeved heavy cape with designs Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE embroidered with gold and silver thread, black and silver tie, a black corest with solver lining and designs that dips almost across the breast, a really short mini skirt that it's ruffles are int he shape of pentagons and the skirt is the same color as the corset, middle-thigh-high lace-up black boots. the cape is tied in the front, so you don't really see the corset.

Yuuki-

hair in pigtails, tied with black bows, and a navy dress that looks like Alice from Alice in Wonderland except that it has more white frills and outlining.

Konan-

a **very** short white, strapless white dress that goes a little more down from the end of the underwear and it has a black fire-type thing on the right edge, it's sides are open, completely and the only reson it stsys together is because it laces up with white and black string on the sides, it has a huge hole on either side, near where it almost ends and then there's fabric on both sides and it's held together with a black-string bow and one side and a huge green bow on the other side, a fluffy white boa around the neck, white fur-lined boots that are lace up.

All four of you walked out of the room. You looked at the other girls. "Wow. You guys look gorgeous!" You said, resisting the huge urge to go and hug them all. But, it was too big and you ended up squeezing everyone.

**_Bleeding  
I'm crying  
I'm falling  
I'm bleeding now. _**

Your phone went off. You quickly ran over in my dress, grabbed it, and opened it. It was Itachi's ringtone.

"Yo Uchiha."

"Hey, I got my Otouto and we are waiting in the hall. Where are you girls at? All of the guys are already here with me. We all dressed up, so you better be decent."

"Wow. A command from the Uchiha. So scared. Rolling eyes! Yeah, smart one, we are actually dressed up as well."

"Gasp! Such a shock!"

"You won't be saying that when you see us. Yuuki is even here."

"The fangirl?"

"Hahaha, no, silly. The one that you used to date. Remember? It was when you were dating both Yuuki and Sasu."

"Oh, that one. Cool... I think... Does she still hate me?"

"Heh. Nope. She actually still loves you.?

"Good. Because she is going out with us."

"Great. We going out drinking after dinner?"

"Mind reader much?"

"Lol, maaybeee.."

"Silence!"

"I KILL YOU!!!" Your voice went really high. (It's an inside thing. XD Jamie will get this. ^_^)

"Okay, well the girls are looking at me weird. We'll be downstairs in a few. Give my love to Deidara and tell him to stop fidgeting."

"How do you know he's fidgeting?"

"Because I know him too well."

"Wow. Okay, Otouto says hi and I'll see you in a few."

"Hi Sasu. Okay. Loveded you Uchiha."

"Loveded you too. Bye."

"Later."

You hung up the phone. Konan and Yuuki were staring at you like you was crazy. "What?" You said, wanting to know why they thought something was so amazing. "You just you loved Itachi and he said it back." Yuuki said. "So, and?"You asked, shrugging. "DUDE!! He is **never** like that to anyone." Yuuki said, jumping on me and shaking you. "That's because you don't know him like I do. He has a lot of faces. There's his normal cold one, his love one, and some others." You said, trying to stop the damn red head from shaking you anymore. They rolled their eyes. "Well, Sasuke says hi. We need to get going or Deidara and Itachi will become impatient and either come upstairs, or bomb the hell out of stuff and mentally rape the other members." You said, closing your phone and walking toward the door and open it.

You all headed downstairs and into the dining room to set up the table. You could hear the guys start to argue across the house. You all laughed and shook your heads as you finished the last little details.

"Finally!" Konan said, pulling down her skirt because it kept getting up. "Gods, I have a major wegieee!" You said, relieving yourself. (XD zomg, that sounds dirty...*sick minded giggle*)

There was turkey in the middle, along with candles, pumpkins, pumpkin pie, whipped cream, and other nummy foods. The silverware was a reddish maroon color.

You called the boys in.

They all looked at you like a piece of meat. "Told you." You sang, taunting Itachi. "Wow, you girls lovely, yeah." Deidara said, taking your hand and kissing it. You blsuh and bowed and then you all sat down and ate. You all some pretty random conversations.

Then, after dinner, (because the writer is too lazy to write too much detail), everyone except Alice and Yuuki, because Alice wanted to go to bed and Yuuki had to go home, went to a bar. Sasuke went, because he was the designated driver, but he went over to the movies to see Twilight. (^_^)

**_-/x//Fast forward like 9 hours//x/-_**

_(P.S. I changed the view) _

"I'm a little ballerina!!" Itachi yelled imitating a ballerina. **_'Omg, he is so drunk!!'_** I laughed. "Let us tango,!! We will make LOVELY music together!" Sasori said motioning Deidara to tango with him. I just laughed. "Omg, so guys are so drunk!!!" I said. "S'not'ah!" Itachi slurred. "Yeahs, we's nots ats alls drunk, un!" Deidara slurred drunkily. He was probably the most drunk out of all lazily drunktards. I laughed at Deidara. The drunk, retarded blonde was making a move on Sasori. Then, he did something we never knew he would do in a million billion trillion years. Deidara kissed Sasori and Sasori was kissing back. Itachi and me were O.O, Tobi/Madara was O.o OMG!, Kisame and Konan were discussing the art of being drunk and then turned and saw Sasori and Deidara and were O.O ZO. MY. F. G!. I looked at Itachi and, besides the fact he was completely drunk and he kept saying how he wanted to do his brother _(I was just looking at him O.O Woooow... PMSing much? **WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!!!!!! DID HE JUST SAY HE WANTS TO DO HIS LITTLE BROTHER?! WHAT THE HELL WEASAL?! YOU PEDAPHILE!**)_, and Itachi looked at me and we started laughing really hard. At least I only had some tequila in me. I was supposed to be the designated driver.... Well, actually either Itachi, Kisame, or I was, but that before they heard the words: shots and sake.

**_***~~FLASHBACK~~***_**

**_*Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, and me walk into a bar called_****_ ~My Little Red Friend~*_**

"Okay, the first round is on me peoples!" I said gleefully. I wanted to see what a drunk Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Sasori and Tobi were like.

Even if we all knew Tobi was Madara, I kept calling him Tobi, as did everyone else.

This was going to be fun, at least it was once I get them to actually drink."Comeon Konan! Let's drink!" I said. She actually wasn't that hard to convince to drink after I showed her what Absinth was; that and beer, which she took quite a liking too. Lol. "Flower! Get your ass over here and drink with me! It'll help you relax!" I said, I wasn't actually lying, I was telling the truth. For the most part anyways. "Fine, Ace." She called me by the nickname she gave me 'cause apparently Accalia was too long. She downed the Absinthe. That stuff is really hard core and gets you drunk with one or two drinks. And that's if you water it down really well. She was completely drunk." And and you know w-what?!" She said, very very much drunk. "What?" I said. "What?" She said girly-obnoxious like. "**YOU JUST SAID 'AND YOU KNOW WHAT GODDAMNIT!'**" I yelled. "Acey is scawy!" She said in a baby voice and waddled over to Itachi. "Itachiiiiieee!!!!!" She whined. Itachi just did O...... "What?" He asked in his normal unemotional emo voice. "I wuv you all!!" She said and danced over to Sasori who was slightly irritated at Konan for crying to him after Itachi slapped her from saying that she loved everyone. He was sooo PMSing today!!

Next was Kisame. Mwhahaa... "Hey Kisame! Come 'ere!" I said, slightly buzzed. "What woman?" He said coming over to me. "Try this!!!" I said, motioning over to a cup filled with rum. "Uh... Why?" Kisame looked at me slightly flustered. A flustered fishy... okays. "Just do it, Fishy!" I yelled. "Goddamn it! Fine GIRL!" He yelled at me and downed the rum. I poured him another one. And 12 others. He was SOO drunk!! Lol!! A drunk fishy is very fun! "Come on Acey! I wanna piggy back 'wide!" Kisame yelled and jumping up and down while his hands were on my shoulders indicating he REALLY wanted a piggy back ride. "No, Fishy! Sit down and play with Weasel!!" I said, pointing at the flustered and quite confused Itachi. "He is very drunk off of rum." I whispered to him and pointing to the 2 empty rum bottles on the counter. We were the only ones their and Deidara was talking to Sasori and Tobi. Tobi was .. Kisame went to go play with Konan who was still fully drunk.

Rum he drank

**_*Now for my next victim.. I mean person... SHUT UP!*_** I was going mentally unstable from spending with the Akatsuki too long. "Tobiii!! Can you do me a favor and drink the Absinthe with Konan?" I yelled over to Tobi. Everyone else in the bar had gone home. Everyone here was in regular clothes and not the black with red clouds cape stuffage. "Sure Accalia-Chan! Tobi is a good boy!?" He yelled. **_*Why the hell does he keep up the charade? Everyone already knows that he's Madara...*_** "Tobi is a good boy if he plays with Konan and Kisame after drinking the green liquid! Even if it tastes bad, I still want you to drink it, K?" I said, walking over to Tobi and pouring him 2 shot glasses of Absinth, and watered them down and did everything else you usually do with the alcohol Absinth. "K, Accalia-Chan!" And after that, I got my three victims totally, completely, and un-knowingly drunk.

**_*MWHAHAHAHAHA!!And now for the weasel, then the puppet, then the blonde....*_**  
"Itachiiiii-kuuun!!" I yelled over the commotion. Sasori was apparently displeased that Tobi wanted to kiss Deidara and Konan. Woooow, I know. I put on my black, elbow-length, me shay finger-less gloves and walked over to where Itachi was sitting; in a corner, banging his head on the wall with a beer in his hand. *So, he DOES loosen up once in a while. This shouldn't be too hard..... *Snicker** "Hey weasel, wanna have a drink with me?" I said politely, hiding my real intentions. I'm just glad he isn't freaking blind yet, with using his Saigon all the time. "Yeah, but only if you stop calling me weasel and call me my real name, Acey," He said. He smirked as I blushed. He knows I like to call them by their nicknames instead. "Noooope. You are Weasel, Kisame is Fishy, Konan is Flower, Deidara is either Blonde and/or Dei-die, Tobi is well.. either Middy or Tobi because I don't really feel like calling him Madara, and Sasori is puppet and/or Puppet master. It depends on what mood I'm in mostly." I shrugged. He just looked at me. O__O Okay... " Why would you call Kisame Fishy?" (Me- It's an inside joke between me and my bff Maria... You wouldn't get it and I don't really feel like explain so nigh! ***sticks out tongue***. It's like 2:47 right now and I am not in any mood to do anything else.) "You should know quite well why." I giggled sick-mindedly as Itachi looked at me O..... "Are you okay Ace?" Itachi said, looking at me. Now was my chance to get him dunk, along with the others. "I guess... I am really thirsty though Ita-kun." I said, hinting I wanted a alcoholic beverage. But, him not knowing it wasn't for _me_, I laughed evilly.

"Itachi-kun, can you pleeeeaaassseeee have a drink with me?! Only until I have a grip on my saneness?" I pleaded, I was so good at this stuff. O.O. "I doubt that'll happen, but sure, a few drinks couldn't hurt. I am your designated driver so I can't get too drunk, okay?" He said as he walked away to the bartender. He came back with a apple martini and a bottle of Lucid ABSINTHE SUPÉRIERE. He set them on the table, went back and got a shot glass along with Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan, Bohemio, Bacardi-white rum and gold, and Absinthe. Did he _want_ to get me drunk? He sipped the apple martini and then handed it to me and I took a sip. I gave it back and then I poured the Lucid. I downed the Lucid and my throat burned and my vision got slightly blurry.**( me- DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME OR YOU WILL GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE!!!!)**

Itachi and I shared the same shot glass.

**(me- there is something to think about for Itachi's fangirls. Even if you like Deidara, you got a technically indirect kiss from Itachi... O__O)**

And let's just say, we finished those eight things of alcohol pretty quick. And Itachi and I played games together while Deidara just watched me. And then to my horror, Itachi's favorite song, Vampire Heart from H.I.M. came on. He was dancing on top of the tables without his shirt and very short shorts.

**(me- there is something to think about for Itachi's fangirls again. O___O)**

Konan and Tobi were playing, I was **., O.O, O___O, O_o**; Deidara was doing the same thing as me and Kisame was up there with Itachi. And with very little on. That was a very scary moment. Itachi and Kisame was now doing the Soulja Boy. Now they were dancing to Justin Timberlake and Itachi screamed out, "I LOVE THIS FU*KING SONG!!!!!"

And much to our amazement it was the song Sexy Back. I just stared as I watched Kisame and Itachi tango to the song Angels by Within Temptation. And then Deidara, Sasori, and I just was horror struck as Britney Spears came on with Piece of Me and Itachi wanted to pole dance. Kisame was pretending to be the person really interested in the pole dancer. I totally grabbed out my phone as Deidara did. He video-taped all of this stuff that was happening tonight like I asked him to. Now, I just HAD to get this on my phone and put it on YouTube. Hell YA!!!! Gimme More came on just as Itachi decided to strip dance and I almost puked and went outside for fresh air and came back in covering my eyes as I sat down on Deidara's lap near the back of the bar. Getting Itachi drunk wasn't really the best idea.....

....O___O....yeah....

Now for the puppet. I got up out of Dei-dei's lap and walked over to Sasori."Sasori!" "No I am not." He responded. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask!!" I whined. "Yes, you are going to ask me to drink with you and then you will get me drunk like you did Itachi. I'm not that stupid." He smirked. "... Your no fun! You really need to loosen up more!" I said. He laughed. "Wow, a rare thing for a puppet to laugh. O.O.... Now, stop being so emo and stop cutting yourself and let's have some fun for once! You people are really so stiff!" I said, motioning him to follow me. The extremely reluctant puppet-master followed.

After about 20 minutes, he got drunk. _'Yay. Now for Deidara... MWHAHAA!!'_ I thought, laughing insanely. I walked from the drunk red head that was making out with Itachi, and over to Deidara. "Hiya Baby." I said, kissing his forehead. He was already a bit tipsy. "Heeeeyyyyy Acciieeeee!!" Dei-Dei said, trying to get up, but falling and laughing really hard. "Zo my eff geeeeee!! I need to.. I need to take picturessss!!" Deidara said, stumbling over to the two males making out and poking Itachi. "WHHATT??" Itachi said, reluctantly moving away from Sasori. I giggled and fell out of the chair as well. Alcohol kicked in. "WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'm a prettiful ballerina!!!!" I said, running over to Deidara and taking the camera out from his grasp and taking random drunk pictures. "Come back here, un!!!" Deidara said, grabbing me in a bridal style and showering me with alcohol-smelling kisses "Ewwww!!" I yelled, kissing back to try and get him off, but to no avail. He started kissing down my collar bone. I moaned. "Stop..it... not ..here..." I said in between breaths and moans. He came up and kissed my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly gave it him. "You want to go home... Or should we get to know the bathroom better, un." Deidara said, his hot breath on my neck as he kneeled on top of me. "Bathroom." I said, smirking and he helped me get up. "Boys or girls, un?" "Whichever one has a condom." Deidara smirked. "Girls then, yeah." I grinned. We practically ran into the stall. Once we were in there, he picked me up and slammed me into wall, while kissing me, making me gasp. Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the huge need for more contact, **lots** more. We parted as breath became necessary and I just gave him a look and he started to tear off our clothing and grab out a condom.

........ An hour Later......

We were both really flushed, in the bar, not in the bathroom, and I was feeling very tired. I had changed into a very revealing outfit that I got from one of the girls who worked here. It was a strip bar, by the way. Deidara had changed into something really hot and emo-ish, but more sexy and revealing than anything else; like my outfit. (heh, use your imagination. ^_~) I was stumbling about, looking for Sasori, for a reason I couldn't remember. I found him making out with Itachi in less clothes then I looked like I was in. I walked back to Deidara, sat on his lap, and fell asleep, already feeling on on-coming hangover.

The end

^_^


End file.
